Secretos que matan, y amores que resucitan TWC
by Janettwc0510
Summary: Simone y Jorg tenían un gran secreto que no querían que nadie descubriera... Bill y Tom se conocieron gracias al destino, y algo mas que amistad empieza entre ellos... un secreto podra acabar con un amor? TWINCEST! TomxBill
1. Chapter 1

"Huyendo del pasado… Viviendo el presente… Y agregando un "nosotros" al futuro"

Cap 1- "Confundido"

- Has pensado en decirle a tu mama?

-lo he pensado, mas no lo he hecho – le dije con una sonrisa, torció los ojos y me sacó la lengua

- Bill! tienes que decirle, ya pasaron dos años y esta de regreso!

- Si mi mama se entera lo va a querer matar! – decía mientras mi amiga trataba de convencerme de decirle mi "secreto" a mi mama

- Bill Trumper, si no le dices le dire yo, merece morir!

- NO! – le grite, ella solo empezó a reir y los dos empezamos a hacer la tarea, estábamos a la salida de la escuela, prácticamente no había nadie nosotros dos éramos los olvidados por sus padres

Y es que mi mama tenía un trabajo de editora de una famosa revista, así que nuestra vida había dado una vuelta de 360º desde hace 4 años, ahora vivíamos en la zona mas residencial de Alemania y mi mama conducía un mercdes benz, mientras mi padrastro era jefe en su empresa y el conducía una land rover, desde hace 4 años me había cambiado a esta escuela de ricos y podía comprar bolsas Louis Vuitton, Prada, Nine West y ropa Ralph Lauren, Dolce & Gabanna, Dior, y Chanel.

Y Tania, ella era rica desde siempre, sus papas tenían la empresa de cereales mas grande de Alemania, y ahora erámos vecinos

Amaba mi vida

Me definiría como Bill Trumper, de 14 años, de hecho faltan unos dias para que cumpla 15, estoy en 9 Grado, y la vida es difícil, sobre todo para mi, digamos que yo era un poco… gay

No me gustaban los hombres, simplemente no me gustaba ser uno, bueno ser mujer sería lo mas asqueroso y repugnante que me podría pasar, de eso estaba seguro.

Así que le agradecía a Dios que era hombre, pero los deportes, las chicas, los carros, y los musculos no eran lo mió, yo prefería la ropa, el maquillaje, alguna que otra chica, y sobre todo cantar y dormir, solo tenía una amiga: Tania, era mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos 10 años y seguira siéndolo, ella sabía todo sobre mi, incluso mas que mi mama y Tania vaya que era hermosa, pero entre los dos siempre a habido una amistad y un amor de hermanos.

Ella era de pelo rubio cenizo, casi castaño claro, de piel blanca pelo ondulado y siempre llevaba unos jeans, conversse negros y blusas tenía miles, pero en ella los conversse y los jeans no podían faltar, tenía un cuerpo envidiable, y no era del tipo de personas con las que pudieras pelear, era lógico que si te metías con ella salías perdiendo

- Hola

- Hola – respondimos los dos al ver a James el novio de Tania sentarse con nosotros, el era del equipo de football era delantero y Tania lo adoraba y el a ella, hacían la pareja perfecta.

- eii Tania, se me había ocurrido que tal si hoy vamos al cine? – dijo el tipo obviamente ignorándome, lo ignore y le di un trago a mi coca

- Si esta bien, pero Bill también va a ir – dijo decidida y James solo sonrió y asintió

- No yo no puedo, tengo que quedarme en casa con mama – dije y el alivio se noto en la cara de James

- Vamos Bill! – Tania seguía insistiendo

- No esta bien, no te preocupes, ustedes vayan y cuídense eh – dije con un doble sentido en mis palabras, Tania se rió y le devolví la sonrisa, James se levantó y Tania también mientras los dos caminaban hacía el mall mas cercano.

Quede solo y aburrido, me acabé mi coca y de mi bolsa D&G saqué mi celular, decidido a hablarle a mi mama.

_- Bueno_

- Mama, llevó dos horas esperándote

_- No iba a pasar Gordon?_

- Mamá Gordon tiene una conferencia hoy recuerdas?

_- Se me había olvidado_ – palabras que casí todos los días escuchaba

- Si, no te preocupes, caminaré a la casa

_- Pero Bill son 15 cuadras!_

- No importa, sirve que llegando a la casa me baño y juego tennis con Amelie – Amelie era la muchacha que nos ayudaba a hacer la limpieza.

_- Pero Bill, Tania no te puede llevar?_

- No, se fue al cine con su novio, me invitó pero no quiero hacer mal terció

_- Si entiendo… bueno dime cuando llegues a la casa entendido?_

- Si mama

_- Bueno te quiero_

- Yo también te quiero

Colgué la llamada y me colgué mi bolsa al hombro, empecé a caminar hacía mi casa, las primeras 10 cuadras fueron tranquilas y empecé a sudar como loco, que asco, de seguro necesitaría un baño de burbujas o una hora en el jacuzzi

En eso lo vi, Tom kaulitz, el niño mas popular de todo el colegio, era muy parecido a mi según mi punto de vista, tenía rastas de un rubio oscuro y su piel bronceada, tenía un cuerpo increíble, cada chica excepto Tania lo amaba, Todas caían a sus pies y claro que el lo aprovechaba.

Estaba el con su patineta y la bola de sus amigos: Georg, Gustav y Andreas, ellos 4 eran los mas populares y conocidos, tenían una banda de Rock, pero también tenían a todas las niñas para ellos, vivían donde yo vivía, ya que eran ricos… pero no tanto como yo, sonreí

Tom siempre me había parecido un snob, siempre tenía mala conducta y bajas calificaciones, lo odiaba, se burlaba de mi por mi look, en 7 grado habíamos tenido una pelea muy fuerte y me había humillado al grado de que no quería salir de mi cuarto en semanas. Ese era el secreto que no quería que mi mama supiera, en 8 grado Tom se había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra, pero ahora estaba de regreso

_---------------------------------------------flash back-----------------------------------------_

_12 años, septimo grado_

_Bill POV_

_Era recreo y estaba sentado en una mesa con Tania, estábamos comiendo sándwich de jamón con queso mientras platicábamos de una nueva bolsa Prada que había salido al mercado, reímos y mi paz fue interrumpida por unas risas mas fuertes_

_-Las mejores amigas juntas en recreo – dijo Tom, volteé a verlo y tomo una foto_

_- Tendremos que poner esa foto en el record Guiness_

_-Si, como la vergüenza masculina – dijo Tom y sus tres amigos rieron_

_- Lárguense – dije mientras Tania los volteaba a ver un poco asustada_

_- Pues adivina algo niña, el patio de recreo es de todos y si me da la gana quedarme aquí me quedare aquí – dijo Tom riéndose_

_No lo dude y me levanté tratando de correr a algún salón pero Tom corría mas rápido que yo, aun así con sus pantalones 4 tallas mas grandes que el_

_- Déjenme en paz – dije mientras me acorralaban los 4 niños, involuntariamente unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos_

_- Esta llorando!? La nena esta llorando – y Georg soltó una carcajada_

_- Oye andrógeno, si sabías que la bolsa de Prada que quieres mi mama la tiene? – dijo el rubio de sus amigos, los 4 rieron en coro_

_- Tengo una duda eres hombre o mujer? – pregunto Tom_

_Trate de ignorarlo, hasta que vi que tomó un micrófono "pongámoslo a votación" dijo mientras tomaba el micrófono_

_- A ver la atención de toda la escuela – dijo Tom por el micrófono, mientras el miedo y el terror se juntaban en mis sentidos y mi cara palidecía – Saben quién es Bill Trümper? – Escuche varios "si" de parte de toda la escuela – tengo una duda, es hombre o mujer? – varios empezaron a gritar "hombre" mientras otros gritaban "mujer" pero la mayora gritaba "gay" o "raro" mas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y desde ese día odie a Tom mas que a nadie_

----------------------------------------------final de flashback--------------------------------

Me quedé en la esquina de la calle observándolo y tratando de idear una manera en la cual lo evitaba, no quería pasar junto a ellos era lógico que me harían burla, trate de voltearme para rodear la calle, pero no pude porque alguien me detuvo por el hombro… volteé y era Fabious.

Fabious la persona mas temible en este mundo, se dedicaba a molestar a niños chicos y a mi, ya que gritarme gay y niña parecía ser su hobbie favorito

Tenía 18 años y un grupo de 3 amigos también de 18 años, era temible, trate de ignorarlo y avance en la dirección a Tom y sus amigos, ellos todavía no notaban mi presencia, pero de todos modos Fabious me siguió mientras reía.

- Eii señorita, se podría detener – dijo un amigo y todos soltarón la carcajada

- eii hermosa! – gritó otro amigo, yo seguía con paso firme hasta que Fabious me tomo por la cintura y volteé a darle una cachetada.

La adrenalina corría por mis venas… acababa de pegarle a Fabious? Era yo tan estúpido? Si tal parece que si era la respuesta a mis dos preguntas

- La nena se defiende – dijo Fabious riendo, ya que mi golpe no le había dolido mucho

- Mira se nota que no tienes vida propia, y si te gusta tanto coquetear con HOMBES porque no coqueteas con alguien que si sea gay, porque yo no soy – dije decidido aunque el miedo y mi subconsciente decían CORRE no podía mover mis pies

La cara de Fabious se puso roja de coraje, nunca lo había visto enojar tanto, hasta que un puñetazo acabo con mi sentido común, mientras caía al suelo, seguía conciente, pero no por mucho… en eso sentí golpes y patadas por todo mi cuerpo… estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando se escucho una voz… sería posible?

- Déjenlo – era la tan conocida voz de Tom, No entendía porque me defendía si el se había burlado de mi hace 2 años?!, tal vez el quería golpearme

- Tal parece que su noviecito lo defiende – dijo Fabious y sus amigos siguieron riendo

- Bola de estúpidos no saben con quién se meten – era Andreas esta vez, un muchacho de pelo rubio y planchado que tenía un estilo mas parecido al mió, ya que también se maquillaba

- Con los tres mosqueteros? – decían burlándose

- Mas vale que sepan pelear – dijo Georg mientras se quitaba la chamarra

- Que miedo! Cuatro niños de 14 años! – dijo Fabious sarcásticamente

- Y una niña de 14 – dijo su amigo volteándome a ver, me hubiera gustado levantarme pero estaba muy débil.

- Mejor váyanse – dijo Gustav, que parecía ser el mas pacifico

- Miedo? – pregunto Fabious

- No gustav, la paz no entra aquí – trate de levantarme pero me dolió una costilla gemí y Tom volteó sus ojos chocolates a ver mi palida amoretoneada piel

- Demonios Bill estas bien? – Se preocupaba por mi?, después de cómo me había humillado?, baje la mirada y Fabious solto una carcajada

- Besala!, para que la rana se convier… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un puñetazo en la nariz, Tom lo había golpeado! Y lo había tirado, en eso Tom se le aventó y vi que sacó una navaja y la puso en el cuello de Fabious, sus amigos al ver eso salieron corriendo y Andreas y Gustav empezaron a reir.

- No me mates por favor – era Fabious… y su voz tenía un tono suplicante y asustado

- Si vuelvo a ver que lo molestas no dudare en matarte, igual si molestas a mis amigos o a mi entiendes? – dijo Tom con voz calmada, mientras yo caía en shock a cada segundo… Tom quería molestarme después de deshacerse de Fabious? o quería defenderme?

- Si entiendo

- No lo vas a volver a hacer?

- No te lo juro – entonces tom se bajó de el y lo tomó por el pelo arrodillándolo junto a mi, me asusté y vi que la navaja regresaba al cuello de Fabious

- Pídele perdón

- No – entonces ese objeto metálico toco la garganta de Fabious y una lágrima salió por sus ojos

- Perdón

- Di su nombre – lo estaba humillando a morir y sus amigos morían de risa

- Bill me perdonas? – me quedé en shock, y no contesté, Tom pego mas la navaja a su cuello

- PERDONAME POR FAVOR! – suplico Fabious y abrí la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella

- Lárgate das lastima – dijo Tom viendo a Fabious y lo dejo ir, Fabious salió corriendo calles abajo mientras Tom reía y Andreas se acercaba a el

- Tom te pasaste!, muchas películas de acción para ti! – Tom sonrió y le dio un golpe cariñoso a Andreas

- Bueno nos tenemos que ir, acuérdate que es Viernes, hoy en la noche hay fiesta y mañana tendré que irme a Las Vegas – dijo Georg

- Te vas a ir con Gustav? – pregunto Tom, ahora todo mundo me había olvidado, pero si lograba levantarme y correr de ellos sería un día perfecto

- Claro! – dijo Gustav y los 4 rieron

- Y tu Andi?

- Mi papa quiere que nos la pasemos con mi abue… ya ves con eso de que no saben cuanto tiempo viva

- Pero tu abuela esta mas sana que nosotros

- Lo se, pero ya vez lo nerviosa que es mi mama, contagió a mi papa – rió Tom y Gustav y Georg se perdieron entre las calles y quedó Tom con Andreas

- Bueno bye tom

- Adios Andi – Andreas sonrió y se fue a su casa por otras calles mientras Tom dio un paso para atrás y me piso

- Auch! – dije sin pensarlo

- Dios mio! Perdón se me olvido – se arrodillo frente a mi y me vió

- Lo hubiera matado – murmuro y torcí los ojos, trate de levantarme y me sujeto por el brazo, me ayudo a levantarme y me examino con sus ojos

- Ven te llevare a mi casa

- No – dije sin pensarlo, y me di la media vuelta di un paso y un dolor en mi estomago me detuvo y sentí las manos de Tom por mi cintura

- Sueltame – le dije enojado

- Vamos Bill por favor, dejáme llevarte a mi casa, estas muy débil

- No quiero – dije ya enojado y traté de caminar

- Por favor, perdóname – dijo en un tono muy sincero

- Largate – le dije mientras trataba d soltarme de sus manos, pero en eso se me nublo la vista y si no hubiera sido por Tom hubiera estrellado mi hermosa nariz en la banqueta.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 .- El inicio de algo

Bill POV

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y empecé a ver mas claro, vi como entrábamos a su casa, era de color azul claro por fuera, no estaba tan grande, su sala era de un diseño safari, mientras la cocina olía exquisito, un comedor un tanto rustico pero hermoso, un recibidor y el estudio de donde salió su papa.

- Que traes ahí Tom

- Encontré a un muerto – dijo Tom en broma y su papa puso una cara de que no estaba para chistes – es Bill Trümper, lo golpearon y lo defendí, estaré en mi cuarto con el –La cara del papa de Tom se pusó un poco confusa y enojada – yo no lo golpeé – dijo Tom tratando de defenderse

- Bill Trümper? – tartamudeo su papa

- Si – dijo Tom

- Bueno, bajen a comer en un ratito, yo estaré en el estudio – se escuchaba su voz un poco nerviosa

- Y maggie? – pregunto Tom

- Fue a ponerse uñas postizas – Tom sonrió y torció los ojos mientras me cargaba escaleras arriba, la cara del papa de Tom al verme parecía extrañada, pálida, tal vez porque creyo que yo era mujer… no sería el primero en pensarlo, entonces vi la planta de arriba, un estar de televisión con una plasma y sillones de piel color beige, la recamara principal cerrada, un cuarto cerrado y al fondo a la derecha parecía ser el cuarto de Tom.

Era parecido al mió, aunque el mio era mas grande, había una cama matrimonial con un edredón color caqui, mientras tenía una plasma, y un tapete color negro sobre el piso de madera, un escitorio con su lap top ahí, y dos guitarras junto al tapete, un mini bar y una puerta donde de seguro estaba el closet y el baño, me acostó sobre la cama y me volteó a ver

- Espérame aquí – dijo mientras sonreía

- Si – dije enojado y salio del cuarto, al poco tiempo llego al cuarto, su playera de color blanca tenía manchas de mi sangre, el llevaba siempre un look de rapero, y parecía ratero, quería correr de esa casa, tenía miedo que en cualquier momento Tom le hablara a sus amigos y se burlaran de mi, ya no me importaba, pero tampoco era muy bonito escuchar palabras agresivas contra ti o si?

Entre sus manos tenía vendas y mertiolate, mientras que en su boca detenía unos curitas.

Sin detenerse empezó a curar con mertiolate mi frente y a poner una gasa ahí con cinta adhesiva, vendo uno de mis brazos y pusó dos curitas en mi cara, no me había visto en un espejo, así que de seguro yo me veía mas como un zombi.

- Gracias – le dije a regañadientes y tome mi bolsa listo para salir de esa casa

-No te vayas – dijo al ver mi decisión

- Bill tengo que hablar contigo – dijo y me volvi a sentar en la cama, torcí mis ojos de nuevo

- Perdóname por lo de 7 grado, se que no tengo excusa para lo que te hice, te juro que fue por hormonas o por el matrimonio de mi papa, no se porque hice eso, de verdad lo siento

Me quedé sin palabras

- Porque? – pregunté

- Porque me disculpo? – pregunto mientras se cambiaba la playera y se ponía una negra

- Si – dije tratando de encontrarle lógica a este día, pero no se la encontraba, era un día muy extraño

- Después de lo que te hice, me fui a Inglaterra – ya que su "bromita" la había hecho el ultimo día del año – y estando alla, Andreas me contó que en 8 todo mundo en la escuela empezó a burlarse de ti – una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla y me la seque rápido, vi el dolor en su rostro – y pues… todo fue por mi culpa, así que cuando vi que hoy te molestaban no dude en defenderte, porque la verdad lo siento

- Tanta es la culpa? – pregunté sarcástico

- No tienes ni idea – dijo Tom y suspiró

- Te perdonó – dije pensando que si no hubiera sido por el tal vez yo tendría varios huesos rotos y estaría una ambulancia recogiendome gracias a Fabious

- En serio? – dijo asombrado… me había salvado la vida pero en serio lo estaba perdonando?

- Si – dije convencido, aunque de verdad esto estaba pasando?

- Gracias – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y rápido me paré de su cama y tome mi bolsa listo para irme

- No te vayas! Te quedas a comer? – preguntó y tuve un momento de shock y asentí estúpidamente

- Si, no creo que haya problema – nos quedamos viéndonos un buen rato, el tenía los mismos ojos mios, la misma nariz, un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo.

- Le voy a hablar a mi mama – dije para romper el silencio

- Si esta bien – agarre mi bolsa negra D&G y saqué mi celular

- Bonita bolsa – dijo mientras su sonrisa no se quitaba de su rostro

- Gracias – dije fríamente mientras buscaba el número de mi mama entre mis contactos

_- Bueno?_

- Mama

_- Ya llegaste a la casa?_

- No, estoy con alguien – dije la ultima palabra dudándolo, y Tom lo noto

_- __Alguien?_

- SI, luego te cuento.

_- Esta __bien, pasó por ti a la casa de ese alguien?_

- No, vive a unas cuantas cuadras, caminare a la casa

_- Bueno bye amor_

- Bye mama

Se colgó la llamada y Tom se sentó junto a mi

- Como se siente? – me preguntó

-Que?

- Tener mama – dijo

- Pues... es muy bonito – dije dudándolo

- Y como se siente?

- Que? – preguntó

- Tener papá – dije

- Es como tener a alguien que te apoya en todo, aunque no es lo mismo – suspiro

- Que pasó con tu mama? – pregunté

- Mi papa me dijo que murió cuando yo nací – me mordí el labio y lo volteé a ver

- Lo siento – dije con una sinceridad que hasta yo mismo desconocía

- No esta bien - sonrió

- Y tu papa? – preguntó

- Murió en un viaje de negocios, mi mama me dijo que era abogado

- En serio?, mi papa es abogado – sonrió, pero el hecho de estar con el me daba un poco de desconfianza

- Tal vez por eso soy así – dije sin pensarlo, ya era muy tarde para detenerme

- Como así?

- Si así de… raro – levanto una ceja y le explique – nunca tuve un apoyo masculino ni nada, mi mama siempre me trato como si yo fuera la hija que nunca tuvo

- Igual mi papa

- Huh? – el no parecía afeminado

- Lo contrario a ti, me refiero a que mi papa nunca fue dulce o tierno conmigo, yo creo que por eso nunca duró con mis novias – se rió y su risa me tranquilizo un poco, trate de dejar de ser tan cerrado o sangrón y sonreí – no soy nada romántico ni amoroso

- Si te hizo falta una mama

- Y a ti un papa – asentí

- Tu papa se volvió a casar? – pregunté

- Si, con maggie hace 2 años, lo odie por eso- hizo una pausa- y tu mama?

- Si, hace 7 años – sonrió

- Pero si tuviste papa!

- Es padrastro, y aparte me trato como niña, siempre me a tratado como niña

- Te gusta que te traten así?

- No!, No soy gay! – dije enojado mientras me levantaba de la cama

- No perdón, yo no me refería a eso, mierda – se levanto y se paro frente a mi, yo era unos 2 centímetros mas alto que el

- No lo siento, yo… sobre reaccione, tal vez será mejor que me vaya a mi casa – la culpa y la tristeza se juntarón en su rostro

- Bajen a comer! – era el grito de Jorg el papa de Tom, obedecimos y en la comida todo estuvo callado, Jorg no comió con nosotros se fue a trabajar mientras Tom y yo comíamos solos.

Tom POV

Esto me estaba asustando un poco, siempre había pensado en pedirle perdón a Bill, y lo había hecho y el me había perdonado. Asunto resuelto, Pero porque algo me decía que tenía que estar con el mas tiempo?, lo veía fijamente mientras comía el Spaghetti, Bill era realmente interesante, y yo era bastante curioso, acabamos de comer y había algo raro en mi interior, me sentía como lleno, y no por la comida, con Bill me sentía completo, se levantó de la mesa y llevó su plato a el fregador

- Quieres ver una película? – le pregunté mientras me veía asombrado

- Que película quieres ver? – preguntó inocentemente, era increíble como algo en mi decía "tom no lo dejes ir"

- No se, pero no me siento de humor para ver violencia – dije y sonrió, su sonrisa era como algo que me tranquilizaba, subimos a mi cuarto y el se metió al baño

- No te da flojera? – pregunté como si ya fuéramos amigos de años al verlo maquillándose frente al espejo de mi baño

- No, es mas me gusta – dijo mientras ponía mas sombra negra en sus ojos, reí y me acerqué a un cajón que tenía lleno de películas, vió todas mis películas y se hinco junto a mi

- Tenemos todas las de Disney, mean girls? – le dije mientras sonreía

- Que tal esta? – dijo y tomo una película – Just like heaven– dijo, porque tendría que escoger algo tan romántico? Que cursi era!

- Si esta bien – dije, como había asentido tan rápido?

- Definitivamente esta – sonreí y prendí la plasma y el DVD, el la puso y me acosté en la cama dejando un espacio mientras con mis ojos lo invitaba a que se acostara junto a mi, el lo dudo

Pero se acostó junto mi y la película empezó, le puse pausa

- Y ahora que? – dijo en tono berrinchudo

- Voy por algo de comer, ocupamos snacks – dije mientras levantaba la ceja

- Bueno es cierto – se levantó de la cama y los dos bajamos a la cocina, el tomo unas gomitas acidas, mientras yo agarraba una bolsa de skittles

- Tienes helado? – pregunto Bill mientras abría el refrigerador

- Si, ahí abajo- dije señalando

- Ah aquí – dijo agarrando un bote de helado de café y otro de helado de vainilla, se veía hermoso sosteniendo los dos botes de helado… que rayos estaba pensando?! Maldita sea! Yo era totalmente hetero!! Totalmente!...

Cierto?

CIERTO!

Subimos a mi cuarto y tomamos nuestros lugares en la cama

- Toma – dijo Bill mientras me daba una cuchara

-Como sabías donde las tenia? – pregunté asombrado

- Las tienes en el mismo lugar que en mi casa – sonrió

- Mi mama las acomodó ahí cuando estaba embarazada de mi, desde esa fecha mi papa no las a movido de ahí

- En serio? Mi mama siempre las pone en donde tu las tenías, toda tu cocina esta ordenada como la mía

- Mujeres – suspire

- Mujeres – repitió mientras sonreía

Me subí a la cama y le puse play a la película, mientras bill comía una cucharada de ese helado Hagen Dass sabor café.

Tal vez iba a ser el inicio de algo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Den click en las letras verdes

REVIEW!!!!!!

Díganme si les gusto ;)

Van captando el misterio?? xD


	3. Chapter 3

En el capitulo 2 no recibi ningun review  lo estoy arruinando?? Amo los reviews… bitte kiero ver si les gusta!!!!

Att: Janet ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap 3 "Football no es lo mio"

Bill POV

Era 4 de Diciembre y tom y yo éramos oficialmente mejores amigos, me sentía tan en confianza con el, como el hermano que nunca tuve…

- Hola, que tal te fue en Quimica?

- Bien, el examen estará facilísimo – dije confiado

- Y a ti en Historia?

- Pésimo – reí

- No puedo creer lo malo que fue Hiltler, me tengo que aprender su miserable vida y no entiendo nada de el problema de Rusia – me reí de nuevo, no era raro, Tom nunca entendía nada

- Yo te ayudo Tomi – le dije cariñosamente

- Gracias – volteó a ver su reloj – hora de deportes

- Demonios! – dije mientras me mordía el labio

- Vamos no puede ser tan malo

- Si lo es!, soy malísimo en football, y creo que voy a reprobar ese examen

- Bill! tienes un promedio de 9.6 en Quimica y 9.8 en Algebra y piensas que vas a reprobar Deportes?

- Si! El entrenador me dijo que yo era defensa, no tengo idea que tengo que hacer tomi – y es que desde ahora Tom era MI TOMI.

- Mira, hagamos un trato, tu me ayudas con Historia, Química, Algebra, Cívica, Ingles y yo te ayudo en Diseño y Deportes ok? – preguntó mientras me veía fijamente y sonreía

- Si esta bien – dije y sonreí, últimamente había algo raro entre nosotros, pero no me importaba, no quería que me importara…

Sonó el timbre, y corrimos al gimnasio, me cambié de ropa poniéndome el uniforme de deportes, unos pants azules con una playera blanca con el logo de la escuela, me peine el pelo, negro azulado me llegaba arriba del hombro, me puse delineador negro y tenis negros con blanco, me puse poquita base de maquillaje y entro Tom sin playera, verlo así hacía que mi corazón se volviera loco

- Córrele Bill, la clase ya empezó

- Si voy… - dije y salimos a la cancha de football, nos separaron en equipos de niñas vs niños

Las niñas llevaban faldita azul y playera blanca, algunas se subían la playera como bra dejando al descubierto sus disque curvas, y es que todas estaban feas para mi punto de vista, ellas se dividían en "las nerds" que eran 5 niñas agradables pero bastante feas, las típicas con braquets, planas y muy tapadas, aparte depilación no entraba en su diccionario, pero me llevaba muy bien con ellas. Estaban las "normales" que eran 4 y ahí se juntaba Tania, eran niñas normales, aunque no tan bonitas como Tania, ellas morían por Tom, y también estaban las 3 que eran las "populares", así como Tom, Andreas, Georg y Gustav eran los niños populares, ellas eran las niñas populares.

Diana, Melanie y Sofia… Sofia esa maldita… era la lider de las 3 y era de pelo rojo, ojos verdes, delgada… y daba asco, solo pensaba en Tom y ropa, dinero, mas dinero… era un total superficial.

Desde que yo me juntaba con Tom, Andreas y los G´s eran mis amigos, pero ellos se quedaron etiquetados como los populares, y Tom y yo… bueno, gracias a Tom, no me molestaban los demás.

- Hola mi amor – llego sofi y abrazó a Tom, gruñi

- Hola sofi – dijo Tom

- Oye tomi, sabes de la fiesta navideña?

- Si

- Toma – le dio un boleto con forma de arbolito de navidad – es el 15 de Diciembre, espero que vayas, y puedes llevar a una acompañante, espero ser yo – dijo mientras se abrazaba mas a MI tom

- Sofí suéltame por favor – dijo tom al ver como Sofía lo asfixiaba, y en eso pasó, Sofía poso sus labios sobre los de Tom, y sentí que me rompía por dentro… sentía que todo mi ser se desplomaba poco a poco, Tom se separó rápido de ella

- Basta sofí –Sofía rió y el entrenador silbó

El entrenador silbó y así empezó la clase.

- A ver, el equipo de los niños en el lado derecho de la cancha, las niñas en el izquierdo, el equipo que gané decidirá un castigo contra el otro, de acuerdo?

- Si – gritamos todos

- Que empiece el partido – corrí hacía mi cancha... aunque que era exactamente lo que un defensa hacía? A quien rayos defendía!?

-Bill – dijo Tom, trate de ignorarlo y seguí corriendo – Bill! – volvió a gritar y no le hice caso, Gustav era el portero así que corrí junto a el

- Gus soy defensa que hago?

- Tu mi defensa?!

- te defiendo a ti?!

- Oh Dios mio! Vamos a perder! – dijo Gustav como si fuera el fin del mundo

- Aii! No vamos a perder

- Mira Bill, cuando venga la pelota patéala para el otro lado Ok?

- Si

- Esperemos que Tom meta goles

- Y porque Tom?

- Es delantero, el es el encargado de meter goles

- Pero Tania es portera

- Pero Tom es muy bueno – nos reímos y estuve parado junto a Gustav como por 15 minutos y la famosa pelota no llegaba

- GOL!! – grito todo mundo y vi como empezaban a correr en dirección a Tom, me reí y grite gol en coro, Gustav rió y aplaudió, en eso Tom corrió hasta donde yo estaba parado y me abrazó lo abracé sin dudarlo y con una sonrisa corrió a media cancha, los celos se desvanecían con un simple abrazo

El partido iba tranquilo, hasta que la pelota llego a mi…

- Patéala Bill!! – era el grito de Gustav, estaba a punto de patearla pero Sofía me la quito en un segundo… y para mi mala suerte anotó un gol.

- Gol!! – grito sofía y pasó junto a mi mientras levantaba una ceja, todos los niños empezaron a molestarme

- Trümper tienes que detener el balón! – grito el entrenador

- Bill mejor deja de verte las uñas y regresa al juego! – gritaban los niños de mi mismo equipo

- Bueno ya cállense!, dejen a bill en paz

- …su novio – se escucho un murmullo

- El que sea que dijo eso lo va a pagar muy caro – dijo Tom y reí

- Ya no importa tomi – dije mientras apoyaba mi mano en su pecho, me volteó a ver y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

Acabó el medio tiempo y estábamos empatados, gracias a mi y a mis estúpidos pies… el tiempo pasaba y logre parar el balón

- Yeah!! – grite riendo y Gustav celebró conmigo, el partido había acabado y no habíamos perdido… ni ganado "PIIIIIP" el silbato del entrenador mckenzie, todos nos reunimos junto a el

- Muy bien es un empate, pero como alguien tiene que perder, escogeré 2 niños y dos niñas para porteros, mmm… Ribok y Gresham – en eso apareció Natalia Ribok, era simplemente desagradable verla en falda, era gorda como hipopótamo y nada estética… otra de las que no conocían lo que "depilate" significaba, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, y Gresham… Tania Gresham, mi amiga del alma, ella era la mejor portera que conocía, así que esa era la táctica del entrenador, escoger al peor y mejor portero… OH DIOS MIO

- Y de los caballeros… Shäfer… y Trümper – Gustav dio un paso al frente y yo quería salir corriendo de ahí pero ya era muy tarde…

Me quedé estático y Tom me empujó cariñosamente para adelante

- Muy bien, los capitanes de los equipos trataran de meter un gol, contando con 2 oportunidades, quien meta dos goles gana

- Y que pasa si los dos capitanes meten 2 goles? – preguntó tania

- Pues… pasaremos a las lagartijas y abdominales – todo mundo se quejo y corrieron a la portería, mientras yo estaba estático

- Vamos Bill muévete! – dijo Tania empujándome, cobre la conciencía y corrí hacía la portería

- Muy bien, primero las damas… Ribok, ponte de portera, Tom a la posición de penal – dijo el entrenador, Tom siempre era el capitán de nuestro equipo y Sofía del de ellas…

Tom se preparo y Natalia también, tiro y fue un gol perfecto ya que Natalia no tenía los reflejos ni la delgadez para moverse rápido, 1-0 Todos empezaron a felicitar a Tom y Tom solo sonreía… luego seguía cambió de portero

- Shäfer, en la portería – gustav asintió y corrió a la portería

Sofía era la capitana así que ella tiraría, se acomodó y lanzo el balón a la esquina de la portería… pero Gustav fue rápido y lo atrapo en el aire, todos gritamos su nombre y aplaudimos

- Muy bien Shäfer!, felicidades! – dijo el entrenador y Gustav se junto con nosotros mientras Tania se acomodaba de portera

Tom se acomodo para dar su ultimo tiro, y lo tiro por en medio de la portería en la esquina, pero como ya había dicho Tania era la mejor portera de Leipzieg, así que paró el balón con facilidad… Oh Dios Mio… ahora el ultimo que quedaba era… yo!

- Trümper – dijo el entrenador y corrí a la portería

Y ahí estaba yo estático mientras Sofía se encontraba a pocos metros de mi y eso era un peligro!, tenía que lograr detener el balón

En eso ella tiró y vi como el balón venía directamente a mi cara, hubiera corrido pero muy tarde, sentí un golpe en la nariz y después vi todo oscuro.

--*--*--*--*--*

Desperté y estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, volteé a mis lados y Tania estaba hablando con Tom sobre una película, me limpie la garganta y los dos voltearon a verme

- Que pasó? - pregunté

- Bueno erm… Sofí te golpeo en la cara – dijo Tania

- Maldita zorra – dije – perdimos?

- No, paraste el gol, con tu nariz… así que ganaron

- MI NARIZ?! – grite, Tania retrocedió y Tom se sentó junto a mi

- Quiero ver un maldito espejo! – grite y Tania sonrió, Tom me dio un espejo y vi mi reflejo, la nariz morada con una venda blanca

- Tengo que durar cuanto con esto? – pregunté

- 3 semanas

- QUE?! En 3 semanas estamos en vacaciones!! – seguí gritando

- Si pero vamos no te ves mal!, y gracias a ti ganamos, deberías de estar feliz

- Feliz?! Después de que me veo horrible?!

- Te ves bien, bonito – dijo Tom sonrojándose, sonreí si el lo decía no me importaba lo que el mundo pensara


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 "Problemas"

Bill POV

14 de Diciembre, un día antes de la famosa fiesta navideña, y vacaciones… y yo con mi estupida nariz morada

Hoy era el último día en clases… estaríamos de regreso hasta el 7 de Enero, y es que merecíamos las vacaciones, las dos semanas pasadas han sido un poco digamos… estresantes

Me la había vivido una semana en la casa de Tom ayudándolo a estudiar, eso no era estresante, lo estresante era que por mas que le explicaba a Tom no entendía!, así que opte por la ultima manera de ayudarle… cantando, le cantaba las teorias de Einstein y los acontecimientos de la segunda Guerra mundial, era la única manera en la que entendía! Y me sentía como un idiota.

El papa de Tom: Jorg, me trataba como a un hijo, platicaba conmigo de cosas de hombres… de las cuales a decir verdad no sabía mucho, mientras mi mama trataba a tom con toda la dulzura posible cuando lo veía, era como si mi mama tratara de ser mama de Tom y el papa de Tom el mió, un poco confuso, pero en fin.

Tomi me ayudo en Diseño, el examen había sido el Martes y el de Deportes el Lunes, gracias al cielo, Tom era bueno explicando y yo bueno entendiendo… cada día sentía algo mas fuerte conectándome con Tom, cada día sentía que en vez de quererlo como el hermano que me hizo falta lo quería como mi alma gemela… no sabría como explicarlo, Tom era mi felicidad y cada vez que me decía que le gustaba una niña era como si fuera mi perdición, creo que me estaba enamorando de el…

Y lo mejor era que el papa de Tom tenía que ir a un viaje de negocios a Nueva York, por un caso de asesinato de un gobernador de USA, así que Tom se quedaba oficialmente encargado en mi casa… estaría viviendo dos semanas con el, y eso me hacía muy feliz! Aunque la que parecía mas feliz y dichosa era mi mama… actuaba como si Tom fuera un hijo perdido o algo raro…

Regresando al presente, ahorita estábamos sentados en el salón de clases, mi lugar quedaba al lado de Andreas, y de Tom, entró la directora con el montón de sobres amarillos, las calificaciones… lo que me gustaba de esta escuela era que antes de salir de vacaciones te daban las calificaciones… la directora fue nombrando por apellidos y todo mundo recibió su sobre, sentía el mio sobre mis manos como si fuera algo que me quemara, todos esperamos a que la directora saliera para abrir el sobre y sacar la boleta… mis calificaciones:

Algebra………………………………………………………………...97

Historia…………………………………………………………………100

Ingles…………………………………………………………………...95

Cívica…………………………………………………………………..96

Religión…………………………………………………………………94

Arte………………………………………………………………………91

Diseño……………………………………………………………………97

Deportes………………………………………………………………..90

Química…………………………………………………………………92

Ciencias Sociales……………………………………………………...93

Conducta 95

Promedio 94.5

Sonreí al ver mis calificaciones y volteé a ver a Tom, estaba en shock, con una perfecta "O" en los labios

- Que tal te fue Tomi?

- Bill TE AMO!! –grito mientras corría a abrazarme, me congele con su "te amo" y su abrazó, pero le devolví el abrazo

- Cuanto sacaste tomi?

- 91!! 91 de promedio Bill!! tienes idea que es eso!? – preguntó emocionado, le sonreí

- Cual había sido tu mas alto?

- 75! Subi de 75 a 91 gracias a ti!! Bill te mereces una nieve – me reí y vi que no bromeaba

- Es en serio?

- Por supuesto que es en serio Bill!, te voy a invitar un helado ahora mismo – dijo es y me tomo de la mano, salimos de la escuela y caminamos al mall mas cercano

Entramos a el mall y buscamos una heladería, la encontramos y empezamos a hacer fila para comprarlo

- Vacaciones por fin! – dije sonriendo

- Si, vacaciones juntos por fin!

- Si…

- Tu cuanto sacaste? – me preguntó

- 94.5

- que?! – dijo mientras otra perfecta "O" se formaba en sus labios

- Que van a pedir? – pregunto la señorita del mostrador

- Un helado de Brownie Acaramelado porfavor – dije y luego ella volteó a ver a Tom

- Limón – dijo tom

- Muy bien son 4 euros – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa, Tom le dio las 4 monedas y sonrió, la muchacha nos dio nuestros helados y nos fuimos a sentar

- Eres un nerd sabes eso? – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi

- cállate! – le dije jugando

En eso llego una mujer de unos 17 años, con una mini falda y un top, tenía pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules, era de piel bronceada, y estaba delgada… muy bonita

- Tom Kaulitz! –grito y Tom palideció al verla

- Marina – tartamudeo Tom, otra vez los celos me llegaron y lami mi helado tratando de ignorarlos

- Dijiste que me ibas a llamar hace 4 meses y adivina que?! No me has llamado! Se supone que no hemos terminado hasta que yo lo diga! – gritaba mas asi que era su novia… me pregunto cuantas novias tendría Tom al mismo tiempo?

- Marina yo a te había dicho que terminábamos

- Crees que con un mail me vas a terminar!?, no emos terminado a menos que yo lo diga!

- Pero marina…

- Entonces somos novios? – preguntó sonriendo

- Veras… es que tengo a alguien – sonreí al ver como la sonrisa de la tal marina se convertía en una cara llena de odio

- Pues sabes que hasta que yo diga que se termina se termina!

- Claro que no

- Tom Kaulitz! Yo soy tu NOVIA!!! – grito, en eso Tom me volteó a ver y sentí mariposas en mi estomago como cuando yo tenía nervios… pero yo no estaba nervioso… por que rayos sentía los nervios de tom en mi como si fueran mios?!

- Bill, verdad que la persona con la que estoy saliendo es hermosa? – me quedé en shock, Tom no estaba saliendo con nadíe!! Pero trate de seguir la mentira

- Cierto – dije

- Verdad que yo termine con Marina hace meses? Cierto?

- Cierto

- Verdad que tengo a otra persona y es a la que mas quiero en el mundo? Cierto?

- Cierto – dije de nuevo mientras marina se ponía roja de coraje

- Pues no creo que esta persona exista, y ya te dije que no terminamos hasta que yo lo diga! – dijo Marina cruzando los brazos

- Si existe porque mi novio es el – dijo apuntandome - Bill Cierto?

- Cierto!... espera yo que? – dije en shock pero ya era muy tarde

- Eres un gay! Sabes que? terminamos! – dijo Marina y se fue de nuestra mesa haciendo una rabieta, Tom sonrió y se sentó junto a mi a comer su helado mientras yo seguía en shock!, le había dicho que YO era SU NOVIO?!, wOw eso si era impresionante

- Gracias por ayudarme – dijo Tom

- Dijiste que era tu novio!? – pregunté y afirmé al mismo tiempo

- Si, que tiene de malo?

- Tom estas loco?!

- No todavía – dijo mientras lamía su helado, trate de ignorar eso… pero es que aunque tom lo viera como juego esas palabras habían hecho que todo mi interior empezara a sentir calor, no había duda: estaba enamorado de Tom.

Acabamos nuestro helado y fuimos a su casa por las maletas… las llevamos a mi casa y pronto se hizo noche, salí a la puerta principal de mi casa y Tom estaba ahí conmigo, lo estaba despidiendo, mientras mi mama acomodaba sus cosas en mi cuarto, Tom se iba a quedar a dormir conmigo y eso me mataba de nervios un poco… bueno MUCHO a decir verdad.

Jueves 8:57 PM (en el porche de la casa de Bill)

- Que pasa? – le pregunte a Tom al verlo preocupado

- Ves que mañana es la fiesta navideña? – dijo, claro todos los populares y los digamos normales tenían boleto, la fiesta consistía en que los niños tenían un boleto e invitaban a una niña al baile, pense en Sofía, esperaba que Tom no la invitara, de verdad no quería que la invitara

- Si – repondí

- Bueno pues se supone que tengo que invitar a una niña – dijo mientras veía lo nervioso que se ponía, yo no tenía boleto para esa dichosa fiesta, cosa que era obvio si hablábamos de mi.

- Quería ver si tu ibas conmigo – dijo Tom, me quedé en shock! Tom me había invitado a el baile navideño??

- Tom! no soy niña

- No te ofendas pero podrías engañar a cualquiera y puedes parecer niña

- No voy a usar un vestido!! – dije ya enojado

- Pero es que no quiero invitar a nadie, si invitaría a una niña sería a Tania, pero pues ella tiene novio que la invite

- Tom hay muchas niñas

- No quieres ir conmigo? – pregunto con una dulzura que me derritío

- Si, pero no puedo

- Ándale llévate jeans, no importa que no sea vestido, quiero que _tu_ vengas conmigo

- Tomi… bueno – acepté después de pensar que una noche en una fiesta con Tom no me iba a matar

- Excelente! – dijo mientras aplaudía

- Pasó mañana por ti a las 8:30, la fiesta empieza a las 9 Ok?

- Si esta bien – dije sonriendo, y el al despedirse me dio un beso en la mejilla, sentí que el calor me subía y mis mejillas se hacían de un rojo escarlata, Tom sonrió y se fue de mi casa

Que rayos me iba a poner para esa fiesta? Me metí a mi casa y le hable a mi mama, le conté de eso y dijo que le fascinaría ayudarme y me preguntó que si yo era gay, "Mierda mama no!, solo me gusta Tom!" esa fue mi respuesta… no me gustan los hombres, solo me gusta Tom… que tiene de raro?, mi mama trató de ignorar lo que había hecho ya que se pusó un poco histérica al saberlo, trate de ignorarla…. Desde cuando le importaba tanto mi sexualidad?? Si ella me ha tratado como niña toda mi vida!! Algo olía mal….

--*--*--*--*--*--*

Viernes 8:16 PM

Tom POV

Me vi al espejo de nuevo… me veía oficialmente raro.

Yo con un traje?

No eso no era mi estilo

Me quite el saco y me puse la corbata negra un poco menos ajustada, vi mi camisa blanca y pantalón negro, me pusé un gorro negro con blanco… si así me veía mas como Tom Kaulitz, mi papa me vio arreglándome

- Tom, que guapo

- Gracias papa

- te pareces mucho a mi

- que suerte no? – dije con sarcasmo y mi papa rió

- Y sofí será la afortunada esta noche?

- No, invite a Bill – mi papa palideció y vi como trataba de recuperar el aliento

- a bill?!

- Si, Bill trümper, con el que estuviste hablando de condones y eso

Mi papa rió mas fuerte y me volteó a ver

- Hijo no lo mal interpretes pero quiero saber si… eres gay? – preguntó temeroso de mi respuesta

- Mierda! Claro que no papa – dije mientras me ajustaba las rastas

- Pero si invitaste a un hombre en vez de una mujer!! – dijo casi sin aliento y Maggie entro al cuarto

- Bill parece niña – dije recordándolo

- Pero no es – dijo el y asentí, me quede callado y el rompió el silencio

- Bueno el punto es… porque el? – dijo con… miedo? Se podía captar miedo en sus palabras… pero porque?

- Pues porque me gusta! – dije haciendo un "DUUU" cuando acabe de hablar, mi papa casi se cae de estar parado, y mi madrastra lo detuvo

-Pero dijiste que no eras gay!! – dijo mi papa un poco confundido y enojado

- No soy gay papa, soy…. Billsexual – dije riéndome y mi madrastra sonrió

- Son novios?! – pregunto mi papa bastante enojado

- No, pero si lo fuéramos me odiarías? – dije y lo volteé a ver, mi papa quedó mudo con mi respuesta pero maggie contesto rápido

- Por supuesto que no Tom, siempre te vamos a querer, aparte Bill es un buen muchacho.

- Gracias mag – dije y salí de mi casa

Narrador

Tom llego y toco tres veces, en eso salió Bill con unos skinny jeans negros, una playera blanca y un saco negro, traía conversse negros y su pelo negro planchado, sombra negra en sus ojos y su piercieng en la ceja, a Tom casí se le sale el corazón al verlo pero no le importo Tom puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bill y así de juntos los dos se fueron caminando a la fiesta.

Pero desde adentro Simone sintió un miedo como nunca y también sintió una culpa que la consumía, en eso sonó el teléfono

- Bueno – contesto Simone

_- Hola__ – se escucho una voz nerviosa al otro lado de la linea_

- JORG?! – dijo simone casi gritando

_- Necesito hablar contigo, se nos esta saliendo de control la situación_

- No creo que…

_- a Tom le gusta bill, bill siente lo mismo?_ – preguntó Jorg friamente y con un temor en su voz mientras simone trataba de no llorar

- Si – dijo en un susurro con una voz casi inexistible y rompió en llanto

_- Simone necesito verte en el Café donde nos conocimos_

- Si ahí estare, Jorg… tendremos que separarlos?

_- Tal vez es hora que los ge__melos sepan la verdad….- y con eso se corto la llamda _

Simone tomo su abrigo, limpió sus lagrimas, y salió de su casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!!! Bitte!! Diganme que tal les esta gustando!!! Capitulo 4 terminado!! xD

REVIEW EN LAS LETROTAS VERDES xD


	5. Chapter 5

Mil gracias por todos esos reviews!! AAA!!! Los amo!!! Son los mejores!! ;) xD k bueno k lean el fic!! Creanme k ustedes me inspiran para seguirle :D bueno aki se los dejo….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5 " Te amo"

Mientras tanto… en la fiesta

Tom POV

Lo que sentía por Bill era extraño y fascinante, me gustaba bill y como mas que amigo… mientras pensaba en eso una parte de mi cerebro me recordaba algo…

TOM NO ERES GAY!!

Eso gritaba mi mente, e ignorarla era un poco difícil, trate de hacerlo mientras llegábamos a la fiesta, Bill se veía divino y mientras estabamos en la barra no separaba mi vista de el

- Que? tengo algo en la cara? – preguntó Bill al ver que lo veía mucho

- No te ves perfecto – dije y me sonroje el sonrió y puso su mano en mi pierna… su contacto hacía que mi pulso se acelerara

- Quieres tomar algo?

- Pues si, estamos en la barra – contestó simplemente y volteó a ver a la gente bailando

- Me das dos whisky´s por favor – le dije al mesero y al momento me los dio, los tomé un poco nervioso y le di el suyo a Bill.

Estuvimos sentados por unos 10 minutos y Bill rompió el silencio

- Quiero bailar tomi – dijo mientras veía a toda esa gente bailando

- Ven – me levante y lo tome de la mano, sonrió y dejo su bebida junto a la mía.

Y justamente al pisar la pista pusieron la canción de "when you´re gone" de avril lavinge, una canción que todo mundo bailaba pegado, me sentía raro pero trate de ignorar a todo el mundo y puse mi mano en la cintura de bill, Bill entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, dio un calido beso en mi cuello y en eso supe que nuestra relación no era de solo amigos.

Eso me asustaba, y yo era muy cobarde para decirlo, así que trate de que mis actos demostraran cuanto quería a Bill, lo pegue mas a mi y empezamos a movernos sincronizados, mientras podría apostar que teníamos 10 pares de ojos viéndonos, los ignore, ahorita lo único que importaba era Bill y yo, le di un beso sobre su pelo y el enterró mas su cabeza en mi cuello, olía delicioso, duramos un buen rato así y acabo la canción.

Pusieron otra canción de fiesta donde todo mundo tendría que estar bailando separadamente pero por una extraña razón yo no podía separarme de Bill, simplemente no podía.

- Hola! – era la voz de Andreas, Bill se separó rápido de mi y yo trate de detenerlo, volteamos y puse mi mano alrededor de su cintura mientras saludábamos a Andreas, sonreí al ver la sonrisa de Bill.

- Hola andi! – dijo Bill y sentí… celos? Si!, me sentí celoso de Andreas, Bill era tan cariñoso con todos que la verdad no sabía si el sentía algo por mi o si simplemente era su manera de ser, una cara triste se dibujo en mi rostro y Bill lo noto, interrumpió su conversación con Andreas y me abrazó "tu eres al que quiero" murmuro en mi oído, al escucharlo palidecí y me solté de el y corrí a la barra.

Tome un trago largo a mi bebida… el me quería? Aparte como había adivinado lo que yo sentía? Dios esto estaba bastante raro, llego Bill a la barra y se sentó junto a mi, le dio un sorbo a su bebida y se notaba nervioso.

Íbamos a estar dos semanas juntos por vacaciones y el ya se me había declarado! Tome otro trago a mi bebida y vi lo radiante que Bill se veía sonreí de nuevo

- Me dejas tomarte una foto? – le pregunté y la duda se pintó en su rostro

- Si, porque no? – dijo mientras sonreía, saqué mi celular y le tome una foto, luego nos pusimos juntos y tomé una foto

- Creo que voy al baño – le dije y deje mi celular sobre la barra, asintió y vi que Gustav se acercaba a el de seguro para platicar, celos otra vez… maldito corazón

- Pórtate bien – le dije a bill al oído y le di un beso en el cuello, sonrió y me levanté para ir al baño

Camine por toda la casa y no encontraba un baño que no tuviera llave

"Mierda" dije en voz fuerte al ver que no había ningun baño libre

- Te puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo una voz femenina, volteé y vi a Sofía con un vestido rosa bastante corto y con un escote bastante grande…

- Sofí no te dijeron que tenías que venir vestida? – dije al examinar su tan buen cuerpo

- Cállate Tomi! – Tomi?! El único que me podía decir así era Bill, estuve a punto de contestarle algo pero volvió a hablar

- Buscabas algo?

- A si, un baño – le dije

- A, puedes usar el mió

- Tuyo? – pregunté

- Si, es mi casa – su casa? Una "O" se formo en mis labios mientras veía esa casota, era como del tamaño de la de Bill, la mía cabía dos veces y sin dificultad en la de ella

- Ven – dijo y tomo mi mano, trate de soltarme y la seguí mientras subíamos las escaleras

Narrador

Mientras Tom subía esas grandes escaleras siguiendo a esa niña, Bill estaba en la barra hablando con Gustav de una nueva película, y Bill alcanzó a ver a Tom subiendo las escaleras y los celos lo sacaron de quicio y se levantó para seguirlo.

Bill POV

- Ahorita vengo Gustav – le dije y asintió, me levante y seguí a Tom escaleras arriba

Entre a un cuarto y me quedé en el marco de la puerta, vi a Sofía parada delante de el

- Mira ese es el baño – dijo Sofía, bueno al menos Tom no andaba con ella, al menos solo le estaba enseñando un baño

- Gracias – dijo Tom y se metió al baño

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y Tom salió

- Bueno me voy a la fiesta – dijo Tom y al tratar de salir del cuarto fue capturado por los brazos de Sofía, estaba a punto de entrar a golpearla, pero vi que Tom la agarraba por la cintura y le devolvía el beso locamente, después Sofía se tiro sobre el.

Mi corazón se convirtió en millones de pedazitos y salí del cuarto, lo único que podía hacer ahorita era olvidarme de eso… perderme en mi mismo, y el alcohol me iba a ayudar a eso.

Tome una copa de whisky y me la acabe de un trago, fui a la barra y empecé a hacer una combinación de vinos, licores y tequilas y me serví un litro de todas las bebida alcohólicas que me encontre, me fui a un rincón de esa gran casa y empecé a tomar mi experimento mientras las lagrimas bañaban mi cara.

Tom POV

Que estaba haciendo?! Me separé de Sofía rápido.

- Podemos irnos a mi cuarto – dijo mientras se subía mas el vestido

- No

- Que pasa tomi?- dijo y me volvió a besar, me separé rápido de ella y salí del cuarto

- Tom! – gritó y me di la vuelta y la vi

- Lo siento, pero estoy enamorado de alguien mas – le dije eso y bajé a la fiesta.

Me limpié los labios con la manga de mi camisa, y me dirigí a la barra, donde estaba Gustav hablando animadamente con una chica

- Gus, sabes donde esta Bill?- le pregunté

- Si, vi que subió… tal vez ya encontró con quién ocuparse – me enoje al escucharlo, Bill era solo mió. Y eso lo sabíamos los dos, el no me podía cambiar… aunque yo lo acababa de hacer??... no, no, no! Eso fue diferente… la perra de Sofía me había besado… yo no lo había engañado.

Tome un trago largo a mi whiskey hasta que me lo acabé y me dispuse a buscar a Bill y salir de esa fiesta, eran las 11: 26, en 4 minutos deberíamos de estar en la casa de Bill si no Simone nos castigaría de alguna manera, y yo no quería que Bill sufriera algo por mi culpa.

Fui a la pista de baile y no estaba el, que raro… tal vez estaría arriba… pero arriba también estaba Sofí, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y trate de olvidarla, si subir era la única manera de encontrar a Bill, no me importaba, fui a un extremo de las escalera y al momento de querer subirlas, vi un cuerpo vestido de negro en un rincón de la casa… sería posible?

Corrí hasta donde estaba y vi un vaso como de un litro vació en el suelo, y un muchacho de pelo negro acostado en el sillón de piel, se escuchaban sollozos y me rompió el corazón, porque Bill estaba así?

Me acosté junto a el y empecé acariciar su pelo, brinco del susto y se sentó, estaba extremadamente borracho.

- Billa… estas bien? – dije preocupado

- lárgate – dijo esas palabras como la vez que lo había defendido, mi corazón se rompió, pero trate de no llorar, ser fuerte

- Que pasa bill?, alguien te hizo algo? – pregunté mientras sentí enojo y miedo, si alguien lo había tocado iba a matar a ese alguien

- Si – dijo y siguió llorando

- Dime quién y lo mato, te lo juro bill

- Tu – dijo y volteó sus ojos color chocolate a los míos, nuestros ojos eran idénticos, solo que los de ellos estaban rodeador por unos aros gruesos y negros, su maquillaje muy corrido.

- Que te hice? – le pregunté mientras lo pegaba mas a mi y el no se resistía, pero tampoco me devolvía el abrazo

- Tu y Sofí… se que no debería pero… - no acabo de decir su frase y enterró su cabeza en mi hombro, así que el había visto… sentí una culpa inmensa…

- No fue nada bill, ella no me gusta yo… - sentí que el corazón se me rompía, pero no podía ser cobarde por el resto de mi vida, ni ocultar lo que sentía…

- Bill te amo – le dije y rápido volteó su cabeza a verme, quedamos viéndonos un buen rato y sonrió, me acerqué a el y nuestros labios chocaron, fue un beso corto, dulce, húmedo, y el mejor que e dado o recibido en mi vida.

Nos quedamos besándonos sin movernos por un rato, hasta que el se despego

- Quiero irme a casa tomi – dijo mientras bostezaba, y me abrazaba mas fuerte

- SI esta bien bill – dije y me levante del sillón, el se levantó pero no pudo dar un paso… estaba muy borracho

- Mierda bill! – dije mientras lo tomaba de los brazos – si te emborrachas así a los 15 no quiero saber como te pondrías a los 18 – dije y sonreímos

- salta sobre mi – le dije sin dudar de mis fuerzas

- No, estoy borracho pero todavía tengo erm… cordura? O condura? – definitivamente estaba MUY borracho

- Es cordura bill, solo salta confía en mi – lo dudo un rato y luego salto sobre mi, entrelazó sus piernas a mi cadera y sus brazos en mi cuello, con mi manos sostuve su piernas y Bill recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, sentía su aliento en mi cuello y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo

Mi entrepierna se endureció y trate de ignorar eso, lo sostuve fuertemente y salí de la casa de Sofía

Camine unas 5 cuadras y llegue a su casa, toqué la puerta y Amelie me abrió

- Hola

- Que le pasó a Bill?

- Nada, solo se pasó de copas – dije y trate de sonreír aunque esa muchacha no confiaba mucho en mi

- y su mama? – pregunté

- Salió con tu papa hace rato y no a regresado

- Con mi papa?

- Si – mmm… que raro… bueno en fin, entre a su casa y subí sus enormes escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Bill, donde yo también me iba a quedar.

Lo acosté sobre su cama y empecé a quitarle su ropa lentamente para no despertarlo…

Narrador

12: 30 AM el reloj grande de madera que estaba en la sala marcó la hora y Simone cerró la puerta de su casa, entró temerosa de ser escuchada y se quitó los tacones negros que llevaba, colgó su abrigo y seco sus lágrimas.

La decisión que había tomado esa noche terminaría destrozándolos tarde o temprano, y es que en realidad los mas afectados serían Jorg y ella, suspiro… subió las escaleras de su mansión y antes de pasar a su cuarto, pasó al cuarto de su hijo, su adorado Bill… abrió la puerta y vio a Tom acostado en la cama y Bill apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, los dos profundamente dormidos, dedos entrelazados y los dos corazones latian tan sincronizadamente que parecía ser un solo corazón latiendo

Simone suspiro de nuevo… sus niños… sus gemelo…. Ella amaba a los dos de una manera especial, pero sentía alguna preferencia hacia Bill, sonrió, Bill era como ella, y Tom como Jorg…

Cerró la puerta y con paso lento y lagrimas resbalando por su mejilla, llego a su cuarto y cerró con seguro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------REVIEW!! xD

Jejeje como siempre aki solo pidiendoles a ver que piensasn… el misterio crece… muajajaja xD


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6 "Dulce Navidad… aunque no para todos"

Bill POV

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza de los 10,000 demonios, sentía que todo me zumbaba, claro estaba sufriendo la famosa "cruda", vi que estaba en mi cuarto en mis boxers negros… que había pasado anoche?

Examiné mi cuarto y vi una chamarra tamaño XXL en el suelo… Tom, donde estaba mi tomi?, "Tomi" dije en voz fuerte… no tuve respuesta, crucé mis brazos y me sente en mi cama king size "Tomi!" esta vez grite y no tuve ninguna repuesta, se escucho una risita "tomi?" pregunte esta vez y vi que alguien estaba ignorándome.

Puse un puchero en mis labios y cruce mis brazos, en eso vi a Tom con una sonrisa en su labios saliendo del mini bar de mi cuarto, lo ignore y puse mi cara de indignado, en sus manos traía una bandeja con un plato con fresas y una coca… mi estomago gruño pero seguí ignorándolo, se subió a mi cama y gateo hasta donde yo estaba

- Buenos Dias – me dijo y no pude evitar en sonreir

-Hola – le dije y sonrió

- Que pasó anoche? – le pregunté y palideció un poco

- No te acuerdas de nada?

- no, de nada – dije mintiendo, claro que ya me estaba acordando… sentía ganas de golpearlo por haber besado a Sofía

- Dime que paso – le dije

- Pues nada, solo bailamos y te emborrachaste y regresamos a la casa – mintió y le di un golpe en el brazo

- Auch!, y eso porque fue? – dijo al recibir mi golpe

- Por mentiroso, besaste a Sofía! – dije y se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

- Tu eres el mentiroso! – dijo y se sentó junto a mi

- También me acuerdo de esto – dije y lo volteé a ver dándole un beso sobre sus labios, el me lo correspondió rápido y antes de que nos pusiéramos mas… digamos pasionales, Tom se separó

- Desayuna primero – dijo

- Aii! Pareces mi mama – dije y le saqué la lengua, metió una fresa a mi boca y me la comí, sonreí

- no soy tu mama, soy tu novio – dijo y beso mis labios de nuevo

- te amo tomi

- y yo a ti Bill – nos dimos otro beso y Amelie entro al cuarto, me separe de Tom

- Amelie! Cuantas veces te he dicho que toques la maldita puerta! - dije enojado

- Lo siento

- No importa – le dije un poco mas calmado

- Bueno a que venias? – le pregunté al ver que veía a Tom como si fuera un asesino o mi secuestrador…

- Estoy poniendo el arbolito de Navidad… quiero ver si me ayudan, como a ti te gusta…

- Arbolito?! Si!! – dije emocionado y a Tom se le escapó una risita, lo tomé de la mano y salí de la cama

- Bill, no sería mejor que te cambiaras? – me preguntó Tom y me sonroje y corrí a mi vestidor.

24 de Diciembre

Tom POV

Estábamos preparando todo lo de esa cena, el pavo, la Champagne, los postres, en pocas horas llegaría la familia de Bill, y decir incomodo sería poco, me sentía como algo que no pertenecía aquí, pero como siempre el trabajo de mi papa era lo mas importante para el, suspire.

Me sente en el sillón de la sala y Bill fue a la cocina con Amelie, la sala estaba enorme al igual que toda su casa, y la plasma enorme se veía perfecta en ese lugar… todo era tan perfecto que de verdad me asustaba.

Simone, la mama d Bill se sentó junto a mi, traía su i pod

- Que música te gusta? – me pregunto, a caso me estaba tratando de sacar platica? Porque?

- Hip Hop – le conteste

- a tu… a Bill le gusta mucho Nena y el pop/rock – dijo sonriendo

- Si, ya se – estar con ella se me hacía un poco incomodo, pero al menos íbamos a ser familia algún día… si sería mi suegra, sonreí y una risita se me escapó

- Que es tan gracioso?

- No… nada, solo pensaba en cosas – sonrío y el silencio se volvió mortal de nuevo

El timbre timbró y la familia de Bill empezó a llegar, Bill rápido corrío junto a mi y me tomo de la mano

- Abuelita!! – grito Bill y abrazó a esa señora de vestido dorado, bastante elegante

- Billy! – dijo la señora y lo abrazó, no pude dudar en sonreir

- Mira abue te presentó a mi novio – dijo y me estremecí

- Mucho gusto, soy Tom, Tom Kaulitz – dije y le di la mano, la señora me examinó con su mirada y unas lágrimas cayeron de su mejillas

- Tom – dijo y mas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, volteé a ver a Bill para que me explicara que pasara, pero el tenía la duda pintada en su rostro al igual que yo

- Tu novio? – dijo una señora de pelo castaño y llevaba puesto un traje sastre

- Si tía, es mi novio – dijo Bill

- Que?, no sabían que era gay? – dijo Bill sonriendo

- Si pero no pense que con tu propio he…

-Mama!! – se escucho el grito de Simone, tenía ganas de golpear a Simone, con su propio que?, Bill me volteó a ver y le sonreí, me devolvió esa radiante sonrisa

- Mama, Lucy, tengo que hablar con ustedes en privado – dijo y nos volteó a ver

Entendí la indirecta y tome la mano de Bill y lo jale a subir las escaleras, Entramos a su cuarto

- Mi abuelita la perdió, lo siento

- No importa, que habrá querido decir?

- No se tomi, pero mi mama nunca me ha corrido de una platica, como ahorita…

- Tal vez les va a explicar que no se alarmen de tu sexualidad – dije lo mas tranquilo que podía, aunque sentía que algo nos estaban ocultando… tal vez sería una sorpresa navideña para Bill

- Que pediste para Navidad? – preguntó Bill emocionado como leyendome la mente

- Nada

- Nada?! – dijo y sonreí, me dirigí a donde el estaba y le di un beso en la frente "tengo todo lo que siempre e querido" le dije en un susurro y sonrió, entrelazo sus brazos a mi cuello y sonreí

- y tu que pediste?

- Pedí la nueva bolsa de prada, una gift card para irme de shopping, y creo que ya, no pedí mucho este año – sonreí

- eres todo una chica – sonrió y beso suavemente mis labios

- Tengo tu regalo de Navidad – dijo y sonrió de nuevo

- Tu eres mi regalo, no ocupo nada mas

- A ver si dices lo mismo después de que te lo de – dijo y sonrió, yo también tenía su regalo sonreí, nos dimos otro beso en los labios y el apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, y así nos quedamos un buen rato escuchando nuestras respiraciones y el latido de dos corazones.

_Mientras tanto…_

Narrador

- Simone mas vale que tengas una buena explicación

- Nunca debio pasar esto – dijo la pobre mujer y se sento en el gran sillón de piel mientras mas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

- Como se conocieron?! – pregunto la mujer de pelo castaño mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana

- En la escuela, Tom lo defendió de unos niños que lo molestaban… nunca debió de haber pasado, me hubiera ido de Alemania

- Pero no lo hiciste y el _hubiera_ no existe, que vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó la anciana mientras se sentaba enfrente de su hija

- Hable con Jorg y tomamos una decisión

- Y? – preguntó Lucy, la hermana de Simone

- Les vamos a decir la verdad

- Aunque lo hagan, no podrán evitar esto – dijo La abuela

- Mama pero es incesto!, es ilegal y es… todo es mi culpa – dijo Simone y lloro mas fuerte

- Tal ve si los separarán – dijo Lucy tratando de poner alegría en la cara de su hermana

- Si, Jorg dijo que se ira a Estados Unidos

- No lo lograran – dijo la abuela de nuevo

- Mama! No seas tan negativa!!, crees que te hubiera gustado tener a tus hijos, a tus GEMELOS juntos como mas que hermanos?!, crees que voy a ser feliz al verlos asi?! – grito Simone

- Hija, yo e vivido mas que tu, y se que nadíe puede detener el amor, es imposible… y estos dos muchachos se aman asi que…

- Bueno mama, voy a hacer lo imposible, posible

- Hija escucha tu corazón y no lo "correcto", acabaras perdiéndolos

- Cállate! – grito Simone esta vez muy alterada

- Que tal si dejamos a Simone hacer sus decisiones y si empezamos a preparar la cena de Navidad – dijo Lucía con un poco de miedo en sus palabras

- Si, me pareces bien – dijo la abuelita y camino hacia la cocina

- Bill! Tom! bajen a ayudar – dijo la abuelita y los dos muchachos salieron obedientemente y bajaron para ayudar a hacer la cena.

Después de todo, La abuela tenía la razón en todo, pero que pasa cuando la verdad es simplemente muy triste para tomarla en cuenta? Los secretos no son buenos, pero a veces ahí secretos que deben permanecer así… como secretos.

- ahí secretos que matan – murmuro Lucía al oido de su madre mientras las dos dirigían la mirada a los dos hermanos, o mas bien a los dos novios tratando de hacer el pastel de queso

- Tomi seguro que debe de estar tan aguado?

- Queso crema es lo mismo que crema verdad? – preguntó Tom al ver la masa aguada sobre el recipiente

- No tomi!

- Ops…- dijo Tom y Bill no pudo evitar pero reir

- y si le ponemos mas harina? – preguntó Tom al leer la receta por quinta vez, Bill rió y le dio un beso sobre los labios

- Pero ahí amores que resucitan – contesto la abuela al murmuro de su hija Lucía, Lucía la vió con cara de sorpresa – No hay nada mas poderoso que el amor – dijo la anciana y dirigió su mirada hacía su anillo dorado de bodas, suspiró y se acercó a los muchachos

- Ocupan ayuda?

Si! – dijeron los 2 gemelos al ver el desastre que habían hecho, la abuela sonrió y se sentó junto a ellos para tratar de arreglar el "pastel" de queso, que parecía mas como el betun, sonrió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6 terminado! ;) luego pondré el 7….. n.n

Gracias por leer el fic!! No tienen idea como me gustan sus reviews!!!

LOS AMO!! xD


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 "Que todo mundo se entere!"

Bill POV

Era Domingo y Tom ya se había ido a su casa, mañana empezaría la escuela, y no se si me sentía feliz o triste, después de Navidad mi mama había estado muy rara con Tom, y mi abuela me había contado como conoció a mi abuelo… una historia un poco dramática, ya que ella era judía y mi abuelo alemán y se conocieron en la segunda guerra mundial… pero me dijo que el amor siempre ganaba.

Mi abuela nunca había sido tan sentimental o cursi conmigo, pero en fin quién sabe porque me lo habría dicho…

11: 30 PM marco mi celular, era noche y mañana tendría que levantarme a las 6:30, bostece y me encamine a mi cama, no sin antes ver el regalo de Tom, era un osito de peluche color negro con un listón amarillo en el cuello, estaba hermoso, lo abracé y me metí a mi cama, agarre mi celular y empecé a escribir un mensaje para tom

"_Buenas Noches tomi, te quiero mucho!! Gracias por el osito, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, pórtate bien! ;) _

_Te amo…"_

Lo Mande, estaba esperando respuesta pero quede profundamente dormido…

…_Mientras tanto…_

Narrador

Todo estaba tranquilo en esa mansión, hasta que la música de Samy Deluxe comenzó a sonar, trataron de ignorarla pero no paraba de timbrar, Sofía se puso sus pantuflas, y bajó las escaleras en su lencería francesa… en eso empezó a examinar su casa en busca a el porque de la música, y encontró sobre la barra de la cocina un celular negro, que extraño… de quién sería?

Lo abrió y vió de fondo de pantalla una foto de Tom con Tania, asi que ese celular era de Tom o de Tania, en eso leyo "1 mensaje nuevo de Bill"

Sofía sonrió y abrió el mensaje… "así que Tania y el raro de Bill son novios…" fue lo que pensó hasta abrir el mensaje y empezar a leerlo

"_Buenas Noches tomi, te quiero mucho!! Gracias por el osito, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, pórtate bien! ;) _

_Te amo…"_

Primero fue sorpresa lo que sintió Sofía, así que Tom era gay?! Y eran… novios!?, después sintió asco de ellos… pero por fin descubrió que esa iba a ser la venganza perfecta contra Tom, por haberla dejado…

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y tomo el celular, subió corriendo a su cuarto y prendió su lap top… o si, la venganza sabía tan bien…

Bill POV

"TIC" "TAC" "TIC" "TAC"

Maldito despertador!, abrí los ojos perezosamente y vi la hora 6: 30.

Mi primera clase empezaba a las 7:30, me levanté corrí al baño pero antes cheque mi celular… ningún mensaje nuevo… tal vez se le había descargado el celular a Tom, o estaba muy ocupado?,no trate de no ponerme celoso.

Me lave las manos, los dientes, y fui a mi vestidor, escogí unos jeans oscuros, una playera Versace color dorada, unos tennis gucci, me cambié, me puse un saco D&G negro, vaya que me veía bien, empecé a peinar mi pelo negro hacía abajo, y después empecé a ponerme base, me puse sombra de ojos color dorada, delineador negro… lipstick y estaba completo… 7:20

Bajé las escaleras y Gordon estaba ahí tomándose su café, mama ya se había ido.

- Buenos Días – dijo Gordon sonriendo

- Hola – le conteste y tome una manzana

- Bueno, ya nos vamos

- Esta bien – lo seguí a la camioneta

Me abrió la puerta y me subí, espere a que se subiera, arancó el motor

- erm.. hijo tu mama me dijo que tenías novio… - vaya que esto iba a ser un largo viaje…

Tom POV

Tom!! Tom!! sentí que alguien me sacudía, abrí los ojos y vi a mi papa, me vio y sonrió

- eres un flojo sabias? – me dijo y lo vi, traía un traje negro con corbata azul

- Que hora es? – pregunte mientras me tallaba los ojos

- 7:22

- 7:22!! - grite y me levante de un salto, corrí a mi vestidor y me puse unos jeans claros y la primera playera que encontré, agarre una gorra verde y me puse los primeros tennis que encontré, mi papa moría de risa, mientras yo trataba de lavarme los dientes rápido, abrí el cajon de mi vestidor, y no encontre mi celular… que raro…revise en mi chamarra, mi mochila… nada!

- Papa has visto mi celular?

- No, pero en 5 minutos empieza tu primera clase

- demonios – murmure

Salí de mi cuarto y baje corriendo las escaleras, tome las llaves del carro que estaba de sobra en el garage pero era utilizado solo para emergencias, sin duda esta era una emergencia, me subi al porshe negro y arranqué, llege a la escuela en 2 minutos, lo estacione y baje con mi mochila

Corrí hacía el salón de Quimica, era mi primera clase, 7: 32, todo mundo estaba sentado toqué la puerta

- Miss ana Rosa! Perdón por llegar tarde es que…

- no te preocupes Tom, pero… que te paso? – dijo mientras todos los de la clase reían al verme, vi a todos hasta localizar a uno… a mi Bill, estaba riendo mientras me veía…pues que tenía yo?

- Porque? – le dije a la maestra

- Pues…deberías de verte en un espejo - dijo mientras una risa se le escapaba, me preocupe y corrí al espejo de cuerpo completo del salón

- Oh Dios Mio! – dije al ver mi reflejo, traía unos jeans grandes como siempre, unos tennis color naranja, una playera rosa y una gorra verde, mas aparte mi pijama de gatos negros se alcanzaba a ver, me reí ante mi propio reflejo

- Es que me quedé dormido

- Si, eso se nota, pasa a tu asiento Kaulitz – dijo mientras volvía a reirse, le devolví la sonrisa y me sente junto a Bill

Miss Ana Rosa empezó a escribir la lección en el pizarrón y Bill arranco un pedazo de hoja de su libreta y empezó a escribir, acabó e hizo bola el pedazo de papel y lo aventó

Lo abri para leerlo

"Tomi!! No contestaste mi mensaje!! : ( porque?"

Me reí. Y decían que una mujer era celosa? Estaban muy equivocados.

"Perdí mi celular celosito!, no se donde este : / que decía?"

Volvi a aventarle el papel y sonrió al leerlo, volvió a escribir.

"Decía lo mucho que te amo"

Lo leí y no pude evitar reirme, lo volteé a ver y le mande un beso, se sonrojo y empezó a escribir las notas del pizarrón, me reí y saqué mi cuaderno, también empecé a anotar, aunque no entendía NADA, bueno eso era normal.

"RING"

Sonó el timbre y vi mi reloj 8:30 bostece seguía Ingles, me levanté y Bill me siguió, fuimos a nuestros lockers que quedaban en el pasillo paralelo al salón, pero en el camino todo mundo nos volteaba a ver de una manera muy rara

"GAYS!!"

Escuche un grito pero trate de ignorarlo, llegamos a los lockers y en eso note que había muchos papeles tirados por toda la escuela y pegados en los lockers, Bill sacó su libro y volteó a verme con una sonrisa.

- Que tienes tomi? – dijo y pusó su mano en mi mejilla

- Bill… no crees que todo mundo nos ve… raro?

Bill POV

- Bill… no crees que todo mundo nos ve… raro? – y en eso volteé a ver a todos los alumnos de otros grados y de nuestro mismo grado, era cierto TODOS nos estaban viendo y hablando en cuchicheos

- Si es cierto tomi – dije ya asustado y en eso Tania llego corriendo

- Bill!! Tom!! – Tom saltó ante el grito de Tania, yo ya estaba acostumbrado

- ya se enterarón?!

- de que? – preguntó Tom

- DE esto!! – dijo y nos dio una hoja, en esa hoja estaba el mensaje que le había mandado a Tom la noche pasada!, me sonroje y vi la nota que estaba hasta debajo de lo impreso, estaba escrita a letra y decía:

"Así que ya se enteraron, Bill Trümper es novio de Tom Kaulitz, me preguntó quién recibirá la penetración?"

Me sonroje mas y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos… quién había podido hacer esto!?

Tom POV

Leí el mensaje mientras Bill lo sostenía, vi que en sus ojos se formaron pequeñas lágrimas y lo abracé fuerte, se agarró de mi cintura.

- uii!! Los novios!! – dijo Marla, una niña de decimo grado, estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera a la… China, pero Tania se adelantó

- Pues ya quisieras acostarte con alguno de ellos

- Pues no, a mi no me gustan los gays

- Si, eso se nota, a ti te gustan las lesbianas – dijo Tania y rió, Marla se fue indignada y Tania solo reía

- Gracias – murmuro Bill

- No fue nada

- Quién habrá hecho esto? – dijo Bill con voz entrecortada

- Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí? Es la pareja del año! – volteé y vi a Sofía con una mini falda negra, tacones negros y una blusa rosa, su pelo suelto y vaya que se veía bien, pero eso no se comparaba con mi bill… cierto?

- Bill y Tom! – gritaron las 4 chicas que venían con ella

- Maldita zorra! – fue lo que alcanzo a decir Bill antes de literalmente saltarle encima

- Bill! – lo tome por la cintura y me abrazó por la cintura, enterro su cara en mi pecho y se escucho un coro de "awwww" por parte del circulo de alumnos que nos rodeaban

- Que te pasa Trümper? Celoso de que en cualquier momento te baje a tu novio? – dijo Sofía y sentí que Bill me abrazaba mas fuerte y mas lágrimas salían de sus ojos "Mi tomi" murmuro y sonreí, Sofí sonrió también… pero su sonrisa era un poco diabólica…

- Porque si son novios verdad? – preguntó y en eso vi mi situación, Sofía delante de mi, Bill en mis brazos, Tania con una expresión que gritaba "HABLA" y mas de 30 alumnos rodeándonos. Si quería tener a Bill conmigo sería el momento adecuado

- Te conozco Tom, tu no eres gay – dijo Sofía mientras se acercaba mas a mi y Bill cada vez lloraba mas, tenía que decir algo, aunque claro que yo no era gay!

- tienes razón, no soy gay – le dije y Sofía sonrio, Bill me volteó a ver mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Tania… ella quería matarme pero volví a hablar - Soy Billsexual – dije y sonreí, Bill sonrió y lo pegue a mi pecho, la cara de Sofía se puso tensa y trato d ignorar mis palabras, pero ya era muy tarde

- Y que todo mundo se entere! – grite – Bill Trümper es mi novio! Así que si alguien le pone una mano encima se la va a ver conmigo! – grite mas fuerte y Bill me abrazó bastante fuerte, y juntamos nuestros labios.

Tania empezó a aplaudir… ya no pude ver a Sofía pero no me importaba, le di otro cálido beso a Bill y me abrazó mas fuerte… todo iba perfecto hasta que escuche otra voz…

- Kaulitz, Trümper, Gresham, están suspendidos por armar un alboroto, así que preséntense hasta mañana – Dijo el Prefecto de Disciplina mientras se volteaba para no pelear con nosotros

- Suspendido!? – dijo Bill casí con un infarto

- YES!!! – grito Tania

- El día no puede ser mas perfecto – dije y le di otro beso a Bill, que tenía cara de pánico

- Tengo que disfrutar mi día libre! Luego te hablo Bill – dijo Tania y se fue corriendo, sonreí

- Quieres desayunar un waffle enorme? – le pregunte a Bill y solo sonrió, tomo su mochila y caminamos al estacionamiento del colegio

- Que hacemos en el estacionamiento? – dijo Bill

- Vamos a recoger mi carro

- tienes carro!? – dijo muy emocionado, sonreí y asentí

Llegamos al porshe negro y le abrí la puerta, me senté en el asiento del conductor mientras el admiraba los interiores negros de piel.

- Te amo – dijo Bill y sonreí

- Yo te amo mas, aunque ahorita solo quiero un enorme waffle

- Que romántico tomi! – dijo con sarcasmo y lo bese de nuevo.

Todo iba tan perfecto!, quién decía que la vida no era bella?

Narrador

Aunque Tom y Bill se sentían los mas dichosos del mundo, no sabían que un simple secreto acabaría con esa felicidad… sus horas de felicidad y amor estaban contadas….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diganme que me hace falta y si les gusto bitte!!

REVIEW!! Y si el siguiente capitulo sera super emocionante!!

Waaaaaaaaaa!!! Ya quiero empezar a escribirlo!! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 "La verdad"

Bill POV

Cerré la puerta de mi casa, aventé la mochila y tome un gran suspiro, sonreí, eran las 2 de la tarde y Tom se había ido a su casa porque su papa lo necesitaba alla, después de comernos un enorme waffle, y platicar durante horas nos interrumpió esa maldita llamada.

Sonreí de nuevo, avancé a la cocina

- Que hay de comer Karen?

- Pollo con ensalada y de postre hay pastel de queso

- mmm… que rico – dije animado y me senté en la mesa, en eso mi mama se sentó junto a mi, que hacía ella aquí? Ella llegaba hasta las 7 de la noche

- mama, que haces aquí?

- Me hablaron de la escuela para decirme que hoy te suspendieron – me quedé callado y me servi agua de horchata en mi vaso, le di un sorbo

- Perdón

- No importa, lo que importa es el porque?

- Según esto por armar un alboroto

- Oh – dijo y se sentó junto a mi

- Bill, también me gustaría saber porque Tania te hablo y me dijo que si te decía "felicidades" que pasó Bill? – me preguntó y Karen fue con nuestros platos a servirlos, parti el pollo y me metí un gran trozo a la boca.

- Es que hoy… - dije y mi mama le dio un trago a su agua y me volteó a ver – hoy Tom se me declaró enfrente de toda la escuela.

Dije eso inocentemente, pero fue como haber soltado una bomba en la cara de mama, se quedó con los ojos cuadrados!, palideció y empezó a sudar en frio.

- Mama estas bien? – le pregunté al ver que la pregunta era estúpida al ver como había reaccionado

- Si bill, solo me impresiona… de cualquier manera… erm…mmm… aaamm… felicidades – dijo y trago un pedazo de pollo

- erm… Gracias? – dije y metí ensalada a mi boca

- Y cuéntame de la escuela – dijo lo mas "normalmente" que pudo para cambiar el tema

Tom POV

Llegue a mi casa. Estacione el carro y entre a mi casa, mi papa estaba en el comedor sentado y Mag estaba cocinando lo que parecía ser lasagna… yumi!

- Lasagna?! – pregunte y Mag asintió, me sente junto a mi papa, y maggie nos sirvió un plato a cada quién y se sirvió el de ella

- Voy por el vino tinto – dijo y fue al bar de la cocina

- Tom – era la voz de mi papa, y tenía el tono "estas en problemas"

- Si… - dije tratando de causar lastima con mi voz

- te suspendieron hoy

- Erm… si

- Porque?

- erm… es que arme un alboroto

- Oh – dijo y quedó callado mientras sus ojos me examinaban, rió

- Que es tan gracioso?

- No, nada, solo que ser diseñador de modas no te quedaría como buena carrera – reí al recordar el outfit que llevaba puesto

- La comida esta servida – dijo Maggie y empezó a comer.

Ellos hablaban de negocios, crímenes y posibles misteriosos, siempre me a gustado el trabajo de mi papa, era como ser un detective, hasta que mi papa volteó a verme

- Que? – dije al ver que su atención estaba en mi y no en los ojos verdes de su esposa

- Hoy tenemos una… digamos un compromiso a las 7 de la noche

- Papa! No quiero ir! – dije antes de que el contestara – aparte hoy quería invitar a Bill al cine

- Son novios? – pregunto Maggie con una sonrisa

- Si – respondí y sonrió mas grande pero mi papa solo se tenso y me dedico una sonrisa muy falsa, sonreí, Bill era mi vida

- A ver si sigue igual después de esta noche – dijo y sonrió, mientras comía otro pedazo de Lasagna

- No veo porque no – dije retándolo

- Veremos – dijo devolviendo mi reto

- Entonces quiero que te pongas un outfit un poco mas combinado porque hoy a las 7 VAMOS a ir a este compromiso

- Papa!

- No quiero excusas

- El joven Andreas viene a verlo – dijo la muchacha que nos ayudaba… de la cual no me había aprendido el nombre

- Gracias – dije y vi a Andreas con su pelo rubio planchado y delineador en sus ojos.

- Que onda? – le dije a Andreas y sonrió

- Que onda contigo es mi pregunta! – dijo y se sentó en la mesa junto a mi papa, Andreas había sido mi mejor amigo desde que eramos niños.

- Hola Andreas

- Hola Jorg – mi papa sonrió y le dio un trago a su copa de vino

- No puedo creer lo que gritaste hoy en la escuela

- Pues ya ves… para que todo mundo se entere – dije mientras veía a mi papa, lo que estaba haciendo era un reto hacía el y esto se estaba volviendo personal

- Que paso? – preguntó mi papa

- Pues que aquí su hijo grito a los 4 vientos que Bill era su novio, y que si alguien se le acercaba lo mataba – dijo Andreas y la cara de mi papa se puso palida y se levantó de su silla, Maggie rió y murmuro algo así como "que romántico"

- Es en serio? –preguntó mi papa dirigiéndose a mi

- SI, te dije que era mi novio no? – golpe bajo… pero en fin, esto era un reto, mi papa se fue de la mesa sin decir una sola palabra.

1-0 ganando Tom, sonreí

- Tom a las 6: 30 te quiero listo eh? – dijo y se fue al estudio

- Aja!- le grite y volteé a ver a Andreas que me estaba contando la reacción de todos después de mi declaración.

Bill POV

6:26 PM me estaba arreglando para quién sabe que "compromiso" importante, me metí a mi vestidor, Tania estaba conmigo

- Que me pongo? – le dije al ver toda mi ropa

- Pues, tal vez este un chico guapo por alla no? – dijo ella mientras me veía

- Tania! Tengo novio – dije y me sonroje ella rió y se metió a mi vestidor

- Mira, que te parece este pantalón – dijo al agarrar un pantalón blanco

- blanco?, siempre ando de negro

- es hora de cambiar billy boy – me reí y tome el pantalón, fue a la sección de camisas y tomo una camisa negra y me la dio

- gracias señorita diseñadora

- No e acabado – dijo y sonrió, camino y tomo unos conversse negros con blanco y me los dio

- y… - dijo al buscar cosas, tomó una boina blanca – esta – dijo y me la dio

- No me voy a ver muy gay?

- No como crees – dijo y sonrió

- Aunque si… espera, no mejor esto… - dijo y tomo unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca

- Solo invertiste los colores! – dije y sonrió, me quito la boina y me dio una corbata negra

- No me pondré corbata – dije seriamente

- vamos Bill!! y tu pelo hacía abajo! Ándale! –dijo sonriendo

- Bueno – dije desganado y salió del vestidor.

Comencé a cambiarme, termine y me vi en el espejo, pantalón negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra, mmm… conversse negros y pelo negro planchado… me veía muy bien, sonreí.

Salí del vestidor y Tania me vió

- Oh Dios mio, te ves increíble, si tom te viera así de seguro que… - calló rápido y sonrió

- Tania!! Eres una pervertida! – dije y me empecé a poner mas sombra negra, ella reía fuerte

- eres virgen verdad amigo? – dijo al verme

- Claro que si! – dije y trate de no sonrojarme

- Cuando no seas, ocupo que me cuentes! Tom es tan sexy y….

- Eii! – la interrumpí, nadie podía decir algo así de tom a menos que fuera yo, rió mas.

- Celoso!!

- Bill, ya nos vamos, Tania te llevamos a tu casa? – preguntó mi mama interrumpiendo nuestra pequeña pelea

- No gracias señora, mi novio va a venir por mi – dijo ella y Simone asintió

- Despídete Bill, te espero en el carro – dijo y salió de mi cuarto

Tom POV

Para que demonios veníamos a este restaurante? Y mas bien para que demonios mi papa me traía? O mas bien para que demonios mi día tenía que ser arruinado?!

Nos sentamos en una mesa de 4 personas y mi papa ordeno un vaso de agua, mientras que yo ordene una coca cola.

- Y a que se debe la visita misteriosa? – le pregunté, mi papa estaba nervioso, sudaba en frió

- Pronto sabras – contesto seriamente

Me puse a ver en todo el restaurante y una chica llamo mi atención, pelo castaño y planchado, maquillaje azulado, vestido color aqua y esa cintura tan irresistible… no despegaba mi vista de ella hasta que mi papa lo noto.

- Si no fuera por Bill diría que tienes muy buenos gustos – dijo mi papa, sonreí

- Bill es mejor que ella si lo ves bien

- Bueno… te recuerdo no soy gay, ni billsexual – reí, mi papa siempre le encontraba el humor a todo

Y en eso vi a Simone, la mama de Bill y a un muchacho con corbata… era pósible? Mi bill estaba aquí?! Y vestido tan formalmente?!

-Bill?! – dije asombrado

- Tomi?! – dijo también con el mismo asombro en sus palabras

- Que es esto? – pregunté y vi que Simone se sentó junto a mi papa y no dude en separar la silla junto a mi de la mesa y Bill se sentó en ella, desde cuando yo era tan caballeroso?

- Mama a que venimos?

- Les vamos a contar una historia – dijo mi papá

- Que si fue real – dijo Simone, me impresiono como hablaban tan sincronizadamente

- Hace 16 años un hombre muy guapo, y una mujer hermosa se casaron y eran felices, pero lo que los hizo mas felices fue que después de tener un año de casados ella quedó embarazada – dijo mi papa, para que demonios nos contaban esto!? Tome la mano de Bill y Bill le devolvió la atención a mi papa, para que siguiera contando, pero esta vez Simone prosiguió…

- Y no era un embarazo común, era un embarazo de 2 gemelos idénticos, nada los pudo hacer mas feliz que esto – dijo y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, mi papa le tomo la mano… y esto me estaba asustando – el embarazo fue normal, tranquilo y muy feliz

- Los gemelos nacieron y vivieron juntos durante un año, pero después los papas tuvieron problemas y decidieron divorciarse

- Tuvieron un acuerdo de que cada quién se quedaría en responsabilidad de un gemelo, el papa con el mayor y la mama con el menor, solo se llevaban 10 minutos de diferencia, pero el chico era mas vulnerable y el grande mas fuerte – dijo y una lágrimas salió de sus ojos… mi papa estaba llorando?

Hubo silencio y Bill lo rompió

- Y a nosotros que nos importa? – dijo fríamete mientras tomaba un trago a mi coca, mientras sonreía y apretaba mi mano, lo cual me recordaba lo mucho que lo deseaba, hubo silencio

- Que el nombre de el mayor de los gemelos es Tom Kaulitz Trümper, y el menor se llama Bill Kaulitz Trümper – dijo mi papa

QUE?! Bill Kaulitz? Kaulitz?! Yo Trümper?!, Bill palideció y obviamente yo estaba mas frio que un muerto viviente!

Bill mi novio, mi vida… era mi hermano?! Mi hermano gemelo?!

- Somos…- dijo bill

- …. Hermanos? – pregunte tratando de completar la frase de Bill

- Son gemelos idénticos – dijo Simone, ella era mi mama?! Nunca había muerto?!

Comencé a sentirme mareado y tome la mano de Bill… pero esperen… Que?!

Bill aventó mi mano…

….me rechazo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!! Que tal eh?? Que me falto? Que les gustaría ver?!

Aaaa!!! Jejeje

Amo sus reviews! Cuidense!!


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9 "Confundido? Mierda no! Te amo!!"

Tom POV

…me rechazo….

Trate de pensar que era un accidente, que sin querer había soltado mi mano, así que se la volví a tomar y lo volteé a ver fijamente, nuestros ojos idénticos se conectaron, y pude sentir, miedo y confusión.

Esos eran los sentimientos de Bill, ahora ya se aclara porque podía sentir lo mismo que el, y a veces hasta leerle la mente… bendita conexión!

- Te amo – dije al verlo, el estaba inmóvil, y parecía que mi papa y mi "mama resucitada" estaban esperando el momento en que uno de los dos les gritara, o al menos que Bill me gritara a mi

- Tomi no se puede – dijo esas simples palabras y pude escuchar el ruido de mi corazón al hacerse mil pedazos. Me soltó la mano y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos hasta acabar rodando por sus mejillas

- Mama vamonos – dijo simplemente y Simone… bueno mi "mama" se levantó y en menos de 3 minutos Simone y MI bill ya no estaban aquí

- Tom estas bien? – interrumpió la voz preocupada de mi papa, ahora estábamos 100 – 1 ganando el, mas bien el había ganado en este estúpido reto, no me importaba perder, pero lo que había perdido esa noche era bastante

- Si, de maravilla! – dije sarcástico – Porque mierdas nunca me dijiste que tenía un hermano gemelo!? – le grite mientras las lagrimas empezaron a formarse en mis ojos

- Porque nunca me imagine que te enamorarías de el

- Bueno papa felicidades! Acabas de quitarme a la persona que mas quiero en este miserable mundo!! – esta ve le grite y al querer levantarme tropeze, estúpido, en ese momento no podía pensar en algo que no fuera… bill…. maldita sea! Sus besos, sus caricias, el único que me entendía y me "domaba" todo se había ido, no existían finales felices

Me subí al carro de mala gana y mi papa empezó a conducir, no podía parar de llorar…. Mi bill….

Bill POV

Todo esto sabía a mierda! Todo en este mundo era una porquería, llegamos a la casa y subí a mi cuarto, mi mama me siguió y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos

- Bill, vamos… es tu hermano, por supuesto que lo seguirás viendo… - dijo mi mama en una voz llena de lastima, maldita lastima! Nadie tenía porque tener lastima de mi, solo yo podía tener lastima de mi y miserable vida y mi mala suerte

- Mama no lo entiendes?! Me ENAMORE de el, lo AMO!! – le grite y mi mama trato de mantener la calma, pero ella era muy temperamental, al igual que yo.

- Bill eso no es amor

- Tu que sabes del amor?! – le grite mientras me servía un vodka y me lo tomaba de golpe, la garganta me ardió, pero trate de ignorar eso.

- Es una simple confusión! Mierda entiéndelo – mierda? Mi mama nunca había usado una mala palabra frente a mi! Esto me asustaba pero el coraje, la adrenalina, y la tristeza corrían por mis venas y cegaban mis sentidos y mi poca lógica

- Confusión? – repetí y ella asintió, se sentó en mi cama

- Si, veras como son gemelos pero no lo sabían sintieron esta conexión, y la confundieron con amor, no suena lógico? – preguntó ella, pues de hecho si sonaba lógico… trate de olvidar eso, yo lo amaba!! O me había confundido…???

- Mama ha sido una noche larga, buenas noches – le dije para correrla de mi cuarto, sonrió y salio de mi cuarto, al ver que estaba solo cerré con seguro mi cuarto

Era una confusión o de verdad lo amaba? Mi mama me había confundido!! Mierda!! Me sentía mal, yo lo amaba… pero si de verdad era una confusión?

Destendí mi cama y me meti a ella, me tape y trate de no pensar en eso… pero en que mas podría pensar?! Yo lo amaba, lo amo… aunque… estoy confundido.

Tom POV

Llegando a mi casa me encerré en mi cuarto, ¿porque bill me había rechazado!? Bueno de seguro estaba asustado al igual que yo, pero lo que yo si tenía claro como el agua era el amor hacia el, lo amaba y no había marcha atrás ni nada que lo cambiara, el era mi todo

- Tom…

- Lárgate – dije al escuchar a mi papa, me tape mas con la sabana y la cobija gruesa

- Vamos tom, todo se va a arreglar

- No es cierto – dije entre sollozos

- Si tom, habla con el mañana

- Y que si hablo?! Y que si somos novios de nuevo?! Es incesto!!

- Mira tom quiero que te quede claro algo – dijo seriamente y Salí de mi cueva de cobijas para verlo – no me importa como o con quién, yo quiero que seas feliz

- Es en serio? – le pregunté y asintió – aunque lo haga con mi propio hermano?! – le pregunté de nuevo

- Si, no me importa Tom, se que soy culpable de esto así que no lo detendré

- Entonces porque mierdas tuvieron que decirnos la verdad?! – dije y rompí en llanto… de nuevo.

- Tienen derecho a saber, de todos modos no te preocupes hijo, todo se arreglara

- No es cierto – dije de nuevo

- Mañana hablas con el y luego me cuentas esta bien?

- Te quiero mucho papa – le dije y lo abracé, era el primer abrazo que le daba a mi papa en 15 años, no lo rechazo simplemente me lo regreso y sonreí al saber que el me apoyaba.

Narrador

Jörg salió del cuarto de su hijo y suspiro, vaya día… bajo a la sala de su casa y tomo el telefono, marcó el numero que tanto conocía y espero a que alguien dijera algo en la otra línea.

_- Bueno - contesto Simone del otro lado de la línea_

_- Hola Simone_

_- No crees que ya a sido un día muy pesado como para hablar a estas horas de la noche? – pregunto Simone en tono enfadado, Jorg trato de ignorarla para no pelear con ella_

_- Como esta Bill? – pregunto Jorg con miedo a una respuesta muy negativa_

_- Desde cuando te importa no… - y Jorg se enojo ante la respuesta de su ex esposa y contesto en un tono no tan amable_

_- Es mi hijo – dijo a regañadientes, Simone entendió el error y trató de decirle la verdad_

_- Esta bien, lo logre confundir _

_- Confundir?! – pregunto Jorg al no saber a que se refería ella_

_- Si, le dije que ese amor era la conexión entre ellos_

_- Simone tu bien sabes que no es cierto, no lo engañes!_

_- Que?! Quieres que nuestros hijos estén como pareja!?_

_- SI eso los hace felices SI – dijo Jorg enojado_

_- Pues yo no – se escucho esa voz tan conocida y se corto la llamada_

Jorg colgó el teléfono y trato de no gritar en desesperación, porque Simone era tan egoísta?! Que no se daba cuenta que estaba destrozando a Tom!? a su Tom?! No… no le importaba

Jorg fue a la cocina y tomo una larga taza de café… mañana sería un día pesado para Tom.

Tom POV

En la primera clase Bill había cambiado de lugar con Tania, al otro extremo del salón, era lógico que no quería sentarse junto a mi, una lágrima se formo en mi ojo derecho y me la seque salvajemente antes de que cayera a mi mejilla

"RING"

Acabo la clase y Bill fue el primero en querer salir… mierda, si apenas ayer Lunes había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba y ahora el ya no quería saber nada de mi, maldita sea!

Lo vi que se fue a su locker y me recargue en la pared junto a el.

- Hola Billa – le dije al estar junto a el

- Hola hermanito – dijo haciendo mucho énfasis en la segunda palabra y me cayó como un cubetazo de agua fria

- No me digas así – le dije y alzo los hombros con indiferencia, así que iba a jugar rudo eh?, lo tome de su delgado brazo y lo jale hasta el baño

- Auch! Sueltame! – se quejaba ante mi agarre

- No lo haré hasta que hablemos.- dije con un tono bastante serio hasta para mi y se quedo completamente callado, llegamos al baño de hombres y lo cerre con seguro

- Tom tengo matemáticas, voy a perder la clase

- Tania te pasara la lección, no te preocupes

- Pero es que en serio tom…

- No evadas el temas! – le grite y se quedó callado, respiré profundo 5 veces y proseguí – Bill yo te amo, mas que a mi propia vida, no importa si somos hermanos, o gemelos, es mejor porque nuestra sangre es la misma, te amo Bill

Estuvo callado un tiempo hasta que la paciencia se me acabo

- Di algo! – le grite

- Tomi, no has pensado que lo nuestro nunca fue amor, sino una confusión

- Nunca me amaste? – le pregunté con una lagrima rodando por mi mejilla

- Si! Te amo, es solo… que tal vez nos confundimos, tal vez la conexión nos confundió

- Confundido? Mierda no! Bill te amo! – le grite y trate de no llorar pero era difícil

- Tomi, sería mejor que… - pero se quedó sin aliento y una lágrima cayo por su mejilla, me acerque mas a el y el se acercaba mas, hasta que mis labios encontraron los suyos y lo empecé a besar, pero el deseo era bastante, puse mis manos sobre su cintura y el entrelazo sus brazos a mi cuello

- AAA tomi – gemía Bill mientras yo le chupaba su labio inferior y le daba pequeños mordiscos en su… lengua? Era el mejor beso de mi vida… hasta que el se separó

- Esto es incesto, es ilegal! – grito, maldita sea! Tenía que recordarlo? Y en este momento cuando yo estaba "duro"?

- Te Amo – le dije

- Mira Tom, yo también te… quiero mucho – porque no decía que me amaba?! Mas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos y se acerco a secarlas

- Tomi… que te parece si nos tomamos un tiempo… así podemos descubrir si fue la conexión o si es amor? – me dijo y trate de no llorar como una niña de 5 años sin su mama, pero no lo logre rompí en llanto y me sente en el suelo del baño

- Lo siento tomi, es lo mejor para los dos – dijo y salió del baño.

Y ahí estaba yo, un baño vació, yo tirado en el suelo, el beso en mi mente y mi corazón parecía tan roto, nadie podría arreglarlo, NADIE estaba destrozado y ocupaba olvidarme de esto.

Me levante y sali del baño, sali de la escuela y empecé a caminar sin sentido y sin rumbo, sin Bill yo no era nada

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!! Cap 9 UP! xD

Diganme que tal eh??

:D y gracias a cinistars por invitarme a otro foro :P hehehe gracias a todas esas lindas personitas que siguen mi fic a cada capitulo, perdon si tarde en actualizar pero kiero k kede PERFECT! xD


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 "Celos vs Heroína"

Tom POV

Mire mi reloj digital 11: 30 había estado mas de 12 horas solo por Alemania, caminando sin rumbo y subiéndome a taxis sin rumbo también, ahora no tenía idea en donde estaba, era noche y me estaba asustando, solo se podía decir que tomaría un taxi y le daría mi dirección de la casa, así me llevaría y me salvaría el pellejo, aunque un castigo… eso era inevitable, suspiré y le hice la parada a el primer taxi, me metí e hice lo que tenía planeado, le di la dirección al taxista y me dijo que en 40 minutos estaríamos ahí, suspire… bueno al menos llegaría a mi casa

Espere en silencio mientras pensaba en Bill… quién mas? El era mi todo, a veces sentía que era muy malo depender tanto de una persona, porque cuando te dejara ibas a sufrir, ahora ya sabía que era ser "dejado" por la persona mas importante para uno. Suspire de nuevo y una lágrima salió de unos de mis ojos, el taxista me vio y me enoje mucho, porque tenía que ser tan chismoso?!

- Hijo estas bien? – pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta era NO!! Pero el era un taxista… no un psicólogo

- Si, estoy bien – le dije y otra lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla… que no podía parar de llorar!?

- Pues te dire, si es por alguien que te dejo, no vale la pena

- No es que el… ella si vale la pena – dije corrigiendo rápido el "el" pues si el taxista no era psicólogo era adivino…

- Entonces si si vale la pena, te recomiendo una cosa – dijo y trate de ignorarlo, pero de verdad me interesaba y quería olvidarme de Bill un rato

- Aja – dije para que siguiera

- Celos – me quedé callado y sonreí… celos… si Bill era muy celoso.. pero porque celos?

- Si ella siente algo por ti y te ve con alguien mas, no se va a aguantar la ira de verte feliz sin ella y va a querer regresar contigo, o… decirte lo mucho que no le haces falta, cosa que indica que te sigue queriendo – sonreí… celos… eso sería algo bueno… pero con quién? Sonreí de nuevo… o si… yo tendría a MI Bill de regreso… a cualquier precio

- Llegamos – dijo y sonreí

- Gracias

- No hay porque – dijo y salí del carro con una sonrisa en mi cara, si eso iba a ser la guerra…

Entre a mi casa tratando de no hacer ruido era la 1:07 de la madrugada me quite los zapatos y di dos pasos… estaba a salvo! Camine mas y al momento de querer subir el primer escalón se prendieron las luces de la sala que estaba a mi espalda

- Diablos – murmure y me volteé y me encontré con lo inesperado, mi papa en pijama sentado en el sillón mas chico de la sala, Simone con cara de preocupada en otro sillón, Andreas mordiéndose una uña en el suelo y sentí que unos brazos me atrapaban era… Bill

- Tomi!! – grito Bill a mi oido mientras me abrazaba, tenía ganas de rodearlo con mis brazos, besarlo… pero NO! Tenía que ser fuerte… por el y por mi.

Me quede estático ante su agarre y me solto y vi sus ojos color chocolates cristalinos y aros rojos alrededor de ellos… estaba llorando

- Estoy bien – dije y en eso la parte que mas me aterraba llego

- Tom Kaulitz Trümper! – grito mi papa y hasta mi mismo nombre no me gusto con el "Trümper" en el

- Estoy bien! – dije y trate de subir las escaleras… pero esto no iba a acabar aquí… tendría un regaño con publico… grandioso!

- Tom! desapareciste a las 8:30 de la mañana, es la 1:07 de la madrugada… podría saber donde demonios te habías metido?! – pregunto alterado, sonreí

- La Tia Ana te manda saludos – dije para que quedara claro donde había estado

- fuiste a Berlin!? A Berlin Alemania!? Tu solo!? – pregunto cada vez mas irritado mi papa, Simone suspiro y Bill tenía los ojos como platos mientras Andreas trataba de callar una risa

- Si, a todas tus preguntas – dije muy tranquilo

- Como se te ocurre! Te pudieron haber secuestrado! O matado! – esta vez nos sorprendió a todos el regaño que venía de parte de Bill

- Da igual – conteste sin penarlo y los ojos de Bill se llenaron de lágrimas, tal vez estaba siendo muy duro con el… pero el no se había tentado el corazón para destruir el mió, Bill rompió en llanto pero rápido trato de controlarse, Jorg lo abrazó y Bill se refugió en sus brazos

Trate de ignorarlos pero no era fácil, empecé a subir las escaleras pero era un poco difícil con mi papa ahí

- Tom! – dijo y volteé a verlo, en eso vi que Bill murmuraba "perdon" pude leer sus labios… o su pensamiento?, me daba lo mismo, pensé "No importa… ahora nada importa" lo pensé tratando de que nuestra "bendita" conexión sirviera y Bill solto mas lagrimas, entonces si servía… podía sentir que la culpa lo mataba, pero a mi ya no me importaba

- Que quieres?! – le grite a mi papa al ver que yo ya había estallado

- Estas castigado, sin salir por una semana, sin Internet por 2 semanas y sin guitarra por 3 – dijo y rápido reaccione

- No!! Por favor la guitarra NO! – le grite y trate de no llorar por mi amada Gibson

- Oh Si… ahora ya vete a dormir – dijo en tono enojado y dirigió su mirada a Andreas

- Te quedaras a dormir? Por cierto gracias por venir Andreas – dijo al verlo

- No se preocupe, si me puedo quedar a dormir?- preguntó Andreas

- Claro que si, el cuarto de hues… - pero este era el momento para prender a Bill de celos!

- No, que duerma conmigo- dije y hasta Andreas se sorprendió, Bill abrió la boca y Simone lo movió para que reaccionara… Oh si… íbamos a jugar sucio

- Esta bien – dijo mi papa y Andreas subió obediente detrás de mi

- Buenas noches – dije y Simone solo asintió, mientras Bill no podía creer lo que veía, subí a mi cuarto y me encerré con seguro con Andreas adentro obviamente.

*en el cuarto*

- Me podrías explicar que demonios te paso!? – pregunto Andreas un poco.. muy confundido

- Quieres ser mi novio? – le pregunte sin pensarlo

- NO! Por supuesto que no! – dijo y trato de no estallar en risas

- Mira ocupo tu ayuda – dije empecé a contarle desde que mi cuento de hadas se había terminado… desde ayer en la noche para ser precisos…

Bill POV

"No que duerma conmigo" esas palabras no dejaban mi mente, y aunque estaba en mi cama no podía dormir sin pensar que estaba haciendo Andreas con MI tom… este sentimiento… celos? Si… estaba MUY celoso… porque Tom quería dormir con Andreas?! El único que podía dormir con Tom era YO!! Y solo YOOO!!!

Me tape con la cobija pero no podía dormir

- Mierda – murmure y tome mi celular, marque ese numero tan conocido, que marcaba casi todas las noches cuando no podía dormir

- Bueno? – pregunto una voz del otro lado

- Tomi? – pregunte mientras un bosteo se escapaba de mi boca

- Que quieres? – contesto molesto

- Hablar contigo, no puedo dormir

- Sabes Bill estoy ocupado ahorita – me dijo y senti un dolor muy fuerte en mi corazón

- Ocupado para mi?! Que es mas importante que yo?! – grite enojado esta vez

- Bill luego te hablo

- Tomi! – pero se había cortado la llamada!! Me había colgado!!

Las lagrimas empezaron a llegar y me sumergi en un llanto silencioso pero mortal… qua había hecho?!

Tom POV

- Quién era? – pregunto Andreas al ver que colgaba

- Bill – dije simplemente

- No sería mejor que hablaras con el y volvieran aunque son hermanos

- No, ahora ocupo nuestro plan, ocupo que digas Si!! –le grite y sonrió

- Porque no le preguntas a una chica? - pregunto por la novena vez en la noche

- ya te dije! Una chica se va a apoderar de mi, no va a saber diferenciar entre "mentira" y "realidad" – dije tratando de convencerlo

- Con una condición – dijo y sonreí

- La que quieras! – casi le imploraba

- No quiero que nuestra amistad cambie, y nada de sexo – dijo claramente y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo

- Andreas! – dije indignado y rió

- Entonces… si… querido novio – dijo y sonreí lo abrace y los dos nos acostamos en mi cama tratando de dormir

Bill POV

Era 14 de Febrero y sentía que si convivía mas con Andreas y Tom moriría, porque claro ahora Andreas era el nuevo novio de Tom, maldita sea!, cada noche era lo mismo, tener que sumergirme en mis lagrimas mientras que ellos se besan y acarician, maldito amor!!

Pero claro que yo no estaba confundido! Yo lo AMABA!! Pero tal parece que lo de Tom si era una confusión… mis lagrimas eran mi nueva agua, ya que lloraba mas seguido cada día, tome mis libros y fui a la primera clase, Química.

Me senté en mi lugar y trate de no romper en llanto al ver que Andreas se sentaba junto a mi.

- Hola – me saludo y lo ignore, vi de reojo que se mordió el labio y sonreía, maldita felicidad!

- Hora de empezar la clase – dijo la maestra y en eso alguien llego tarde, se estampo en la puerta y la maestra abrió la puerta

- Tom! otra vez tarde? – pregunto y trate de sumergirme en mi libro pero la curiosidad me mataba y baje mi libro para ver a Tom con la misma ropa grande de siempre pero con una rosa roja en la mano

- Perdón, tenía que comprar algo para hoy – dijo y sonrió

- Pasa a tu lugar – dijo Miss Ana Rosa y vi que Tom dejaba la rosa con una carta en el lugar de Andreas y toda la clase empezó "uuuuu!!!" echándole "carrilla" a Tom, Tom los fulmino con la mirada mientras Andreas cambiaba de color blanco a rojo escarlata… esa rosa debería de ser para MI!!, mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y vi que Andreas leeía la carta de Tom y se sonrojaba aún mas, Andreas volteó a ver a Tom y segui su mirada, Tom le guió el ojo y Andreas se sonrojo aún mas y trato de no romper en carcajadas…

Mientras que yo… yo estaba llorando mientras que rezaba por que nadie me viera…

- Bill estas bien? – era la voz de la maldita maestra

Tom POV

"Bill estas bien?"

En eso volteé mis ojos hacía Bill y vi que estaba llorando… oops… me había pasado de la raya, lo había hecho llorar

- Billa – use su viejo apodo y rápido se paro de su silla, tenía miedo de que me golpeara… por primera vez Bill daba miedo

- Fuck you – me dijo en ingles y entendí muy bien lo que quería decirme, trage saliva y Bill salió de el salón sin decir una palabra, mientras la miss trataba de recuperarse de la escenita salí del salón y lo seguí, me escucho y estaba a punto de encerrarse en el baño de hombres pero me logre meter con el

- Que te pasa? – le dije sabiendo la respuesta

- Sabes que?! Eres un idiota! – me grito tomándome de sorpresa

- Discúlpeme mister perfecto! Pero ahora que hice?! – le grite de regreso

- Vete con Andreas, vamos lárgate! Te a de estar buscando! – grito y rompió en llanto, apretó sus puños y los azoto contra el lavabo… nunca había visto a Bill tan enojado y empecé a sospechar en que la afirmación de: "el mas chico de los gemelos es el mas vulnerable" era una total mentira

- Estas celoso? – le pregunte

- No tom! solo estoy enojado por… claro que si! – me grito y me avento un rollo de papel

- Pero tu me dejaste! Tu me terminaste! – le grite al recordar que en ese mismo baño hace un mes había roto mi corazón

- Mierda! No pudiste esperar unos días, unos malditos días para que corriera a tus brazos al ver mi error!!?? – dijo gritando y llorando, ahora me sentía como el bicho mas miserable de todo el mundo

-Pero yo pensé…- balbuceé pero Bill estaba muy enojado… y yo muy aterrado

- Pero No!, tuviste que conseguirte un novio! Tuviste que romperme el corazón verdad!?

- Bill yo te

- No digas nada! Sabes que te iba a decir de una mejor manera, pero ahorita ya no me importa, mañana me voy a San Francisco – dijo y sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba… se iba a ir?! Me iba a dejar?! Eso no lo podría soportar… no PODÍA!!

- A vivir? – pregunte estúpidamente

- Si, mi mama tiene un muy buen trabajo alla y mi padrastro también, así que adios – dijo y al momento de que intentaba salir del baño lo tome de un brazo y lo avente de espalda a la pared, se quejo y una lagrima salio de su ojo izquierdo, pero no me importaba

- Bill me vas a escuchar – dije decidido, esta vez no se me iba a escapar

Bill POV

"Bill me vas a escuchar"

Me sobe la costilla por el golpe contra la pared y quede estático sin decir una palabra para que el continuara hablando.

- Bill nunca estuve con Andreas, todo fue un… juego – dijo y sonrió un juego?!

- No lo amas? – le pregunte

- Por supuesto que no! Te amo! – grito y sonreía cada vez mas… entonces… todas esas noches que yo lloraba por el fue en vano? Entonces me irrite al ver que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado acabábamos en lo mismo: "te amo"

Golpeé a Tom en el brazo y me avente sobre el

- Auch! – dijo al contacto de su cuerpo con el frió piso, yo estaba sobre el y lo empecé a golpear

- Eres un idiota!, estúpido, insensible, traicionero, mal hombre!! – estaba gritando como histérico mientras lo golpeaba

- Te amo! – grito de nuevo y me beso a fuerzas, me safe de su beso y empecé a llorar

- Shhhh – dijo mientras ponía su brazo en mi cintura y yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, al escuchar el latido de su corazón me tranquilicé y ya que estaba tranquilo pude pensar mejor

- Te amo – le dije y sonrió mientras veía que un hilo de sangre salia de su labio

- Perdón – le dije y le di un beso en el labio, y empecé a lamer su sangre

- No importa tigre – me dijo y nos dimos un beso…. Como extrañaba sus labios, su esencia, lo prohibido…. Mi heroína…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jajaja me dio risa escribir una parte de este cap xD jeje espero les este gustando… y creo que mañana en la noche subire el cap 11, que esten bien!!


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 "Secretos, problemas y el mejor día de mi vida"

Bill POV

- Tomi que vamos a hacer? – le pregunte mientras íbamos agarrados de la mano a nuestra clase de ingles, había pasado 1 mes desde nuestra reconciliación y mi mama estaba empezando a sospechar

- Sobre que amor? – me pregunto sencillamente mientras me abría la puerta del salón

Me senté en mi lugar y Tom pego su mesa y su silla a la mía, me mordí una uña, odiaba hacer eso, pero estaba muy nervioso.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__Flashback Ayer en la noche_

_Había llegado del cine con Tom, una noche maravillosa, en eso Tom me dejo en la puerta y lo estaba despidiendo_

_- Gracias por esta noche tomi – dije tratando de no besarlo, era mucha tentación para soportarlo, ya que nuestra relación de mas que hermanos era un secreto… mas secretos…_

_- De nada Billa, gracias a ti por acompañarme – sonreí y le cerre la puerta, camine unos pasos y llegue a la cocina, tome un plato con cerezas y empecé a comerlas_

_- Buenas noches, como te la pasaste con tu hermano? – me chocaba que mi mama me recordara que Tom era mi hermano, pero tal parece a ella le fascinaba recordármelo_

_- Bien_

_- Que película vieron?_

_- erm… no me acuerdo – dije al pensar que no había puesto atención a la película, mi atención estaba muy ocupada con los labios de Tom_

_- mmm… imaginate estar 3 años en prisión – me dijo sin ninguna razón aparente_

_- Ermm… a que viene el tema? – le conteste mientras ella salía de la cocina_

_- No se, incesto es castigado con 3 años de prisión – dijo y salió de la cocina, eso era como echarme un cubetazo de agua fria_

_End flashback_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- En serio te dijo eso!? – me preguntó Tom impresionado al contarle

- Si- le conteste tratando de poner atención a la clase, pero no podía!, eso era mas que nada una amenaza

- Sabes que, no creo que sea algo malo guardar un secreto

- Tomi… - dije tratando que reflexionara

- Si Bill, piénsalo, ellos nos guardaron un secreto 15 años, nosotros también podemos – dijo y torcí los ojos, esto no era fácil!

- Tomi! – esta vez le grite y algunos compañeros voltearon a vernos

- Tranquilo Billa, todo esta bien Ok?

- Ok – dije sin creerlo y sonrió

Pero no estaba bien! Como íbamos a ocultar un amor?! Un amor prohibido!, sonreí de nuevo, no quería que Tom viera que yo dudaba de el pero…. Como podías confiar en lo malo? En un secreto?!, respire profundo… TENÍA que confiar en ese secreto, TENÍA que hacerlo por Tom…

El día se pasó lento y por fin era la salida! Me sentía feliz de estar con Tom esta tarde también

- Entonces como siempre no? – preguntó Tom al salir, mis dedos entrelazados a los de el me daban una confianza fuera de lo normal

- No puedo irme desde ahorita contigo? – le pregunte

- Me temo que no

- Pero tu papa… bueno nuestro papa lo acepta! – ya que Jorg era el único que aceptaba y protegía nuestra relación de mas que hermanos

- No, mejor como siempre llegas a mi casa a las 4 – dijo y despego su mano de la mía

- Pero son dos horas menos contigo! – le dije haciendo mi típico berrinche

- Billa, a las 4 llegas a mi casa y se acaba la conversación – dijo y beso mis labios suavemente mientras agarraba su mochila y se subía a su auto, lo vi partir.

Porque Diablos no quería que yo llegara con el?! Esto me olía mal… me estaba engañando!? A no! Yo no me iba a quedar con la duda, O no…

Tome mi mochila y camine a el mall que quedaba a 3 cuadras de la escuela, me compre una ensalada y empecé a caminar en dirección a la casa de Tom, yo estaba comiendo en el camino a casa de Tom, tenía que descubrir que pasaba con Tom, que me escondía!!

Había pasado una hora y por fin había llegado a la casa de Tom, toque el timbre

- Hola – dijo Fer su muchacha

- Hola, esta Tom? – pregunte temiendo que la respuesta fuera "esta con…"

- Si, en su cuarto, le digo que viniste?

- No, entro por sorpresa – le dije y sonrió, le di mi traste vació de ensalada y subi lentamente las escaleras

Desde el star de TV se escuchaba su musica de Hip Hop, que diablos estaba haciendo?!

Tome aire al escuchar sus gemidos, lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos y trate de prepararme para ver a Tom con una muy buena chica sobre o debajo de el, mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y abrí a puerta de golpe.

Y en eso vi a Tom con el torso desnudo, completamente sudado, en boxers y con una pesa en el piso de su cuarto, sus músculos sudados marcados, parecía que acababa de tener sexo o acababa de hacer ejercicio.

- Bill! – dijo asustado

- Tom… - dije y el se paró junto a mi empujándome de su cuarto

- Que haces aquí!? – dijo al ver su reloj que decía 3:05

-Donde esta la perra?! – grite y lo empuje adentro de su cuarto

- Cual perra? – me pregunto confundido

- Acabas de tener… - interrumpí lo que dije al ver todas sus pesas y maquinas para hacer ejercicio…

- Estabas..?

- Haciendo ejercicio, que creeias? – me pregunto y me sonroje, sentí el calor corriendo por mis mejillas y Sali del cuarto de Tom, pero el me tomo de la mano

- Bill…

- No nada solo… - lo volteé a ver y me excite demasiado, se formo una erección en mis pantalones y trate de esconderme, que rápido me prendía Tom!

- Bill…

- Perdón creí que me engañabas – le dije y una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, Tom la seco

- Solo estaba haciendo ejercicio, mi cuerpo es solo para ti ok?

-…- asentí y entre a su cuarto, mi excitación era mucha al verlo tan sexy

- Bueno pues, creo que acabe por hoy

- Aja – dije sin ponerle mucha atención, el lo noto y examino mi cuerpo, detuvo su mirada en mi entrepierna… Diablos!

- Alguien despertó no? – me sonroje ante sus palabras y agache mi cabeza, como era yo tan vulnerable a el!

- Billa… me acompañas al baño, me quiero bañar

- Aja… - le dije distraído y lo acompañe al baño, se quito sus boxers y mi entrepierna dolió mucho e inconscientemente baje mi mano a mi entrepierna y Tom junto su mano con la mía, me estaba tocando!

- Bill – dijo y me beso, su miembro desnudo toco mi pantalón y una erección se formo en su miembro – demonios

Sonreí, Tom me tomo por la cintura y me saco del baño hasta llegar a su cama, el estaba desnudo y yo no, eso era trampa, el empezó a quitar mi ropa poco a poco hasta que los dos estábamos totalmente desnudos

- Mi bill – murmuro y empezó a besar mis labios salvajemente, sentía su cuerpo sudado sobre mi, y nuestras erecciones chocando "Argh!" gemi ante el contacto de sus dientes en mi cuello

El fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi erección

- Tomi? – pregunte para ver que demonios iba a hacer! Pero muy tarde, Tom había empezado a lamer mi erección, me sentía en las nubes - O dios mió! – grite al sentir su aliento envolver mi miembro totalmente

El sonrió y bajo su lengua hasta mi entrada, jugo por afuera de mi entrada, y metió de golpe su lengua en mi entrada, un grito se escapo de mi garganta de nuevo, yo no podía quedarme callada al sentir tanto placer junto.

- Tomi me voy a… en eso deje de sentir su lengua dentro de mi, y fue remplazado por algo mas grande

- AAh! – grite al sentir su miembro dentro de mi

- Demonios! Bill estas bien? – dijo y levanto mis rodillas, levante mi cabeza y alcanzaba a ver su torso desnudo, mi erección y su cara de preocupación

- Si, estoy… bien –dije tratando de no llorar

- Estas sangrando – dijo y trate de ignorarlo, como quería que no sangrara al meterse de golpe así!?

- Síguele – Alcance a decirle y lo dudo, así que moví mi cadera y unas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, esto si dolía!, pero en la cara de Tom solo se veía placer

- Diablos! – dijo, al parecer estaba cerca del orgasmo, y yo muy lejos de eso, es mas estaba cerca de un ataque doloroso, pero en eso movió su erección hacía adentro de mi y toco algo que no tengo idea que era pero cambió todo, vi borroso, mi vista nublada y un placer que recorrió todo mi cuerpo

"Ahhhhhh" grite y de pronto sentí un cansancio como nunca, en eso sentí un liquido caliente dentro de mi y otro en mi estomago, nos habíamos corrido al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo sudoroso cayo sobre mi y sacó su erección de mi

- Ah tomi – gemí sin mucho aliento y sonrió, apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo

- Seguro estas bien? – pregunto de nuevo – no debí de meter todo en la primera vez – dijo con arrepentimiento en su voz

- Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida – dije sin aliento y el sonrió, me tapo con la cobija de su cama

- Estamos hechos un desastre, ocupo que nos metamos a bañar

- Si cierto – dije y sonreí, estaba a punto de levantarme pro escuche un grito

- Bill Kaulitz Trümper!! – se escucho el grito de una voz femenina… Tom salto del susto y rápido me envolvio con sus brazos, mientras yo volteé y vi en el marco de la puerta a mi mama roja de coraje y mi papa… bueno a Jorg con la boca abierta y un poco de lujuria en sus ojos

- Mama… - alcancé a decir y empecé a temblar

Estaba cubierto de semen, con sangre en mi entrada, completamente desnudo y los brazos de mi hermano… GEMELO me estaban envolviendo, mi mama y mi papa viéndonos en este estado.

¿Se podría estar peor?

No lo creo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!!1 porfavor xD k tal eh?? Jajaja

Me estoy inspirando mucho xD


	12. Chapter 12

Jejeje gracias por todos esos reviews!! Waaaa!! Hicieron que continuara el fic mas rápido jajaja xD asi k aki se los dejo cap 12:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 12 "S.O.S."

_¿Se podría estar peor?_

_No lo creo…_

Tom POV

Bill vio a su mama y a mi papa parados ahí, el miedo me consumía, pero hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y lo que haría siempre, proteger a mi hermano, así que rodeé a Bill con mis brazos y sentí que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar

- Bill! como te atreves a hacerme esto? – grito Simone y Bil seguía temblando, su cuerpo frágil y desnudo, no dude ni un momento y tome la sabana de mi cama, destendiéndo mi cama y envolví a bill en ella

- Simone cálmate, que te parece si… - pero mi papa fue interrumpido por Simone de nuevo

- No Jorg! Ya se que tu apoyas esto pero yo no! – grito y abracé a Bill mas fuerte

Mi cuerpo estaba desnudo pero no me importaba que ellos me vieran, pegue mas la sabana a el cuerpo de Bill y vi que la sabana empezaba a teñirse de color rojo, vaya que lo había penetrado muy fuerte… pobre de mi billa… "te amo, siempre estaremos juntos" le dije al oído y Bill sacudió su cabeza, su pelo negro revuelto y mas lagrimas en sus ojos. Vaya esto si era una pesadilla.

- Bill levántate, nunca nos volverán a ver! – grito Simone y el pánico me invadió… sin Bill yo no era nada

Seguía sosteniendo el frágil cuerpo de Bill junto a mi, hasta que Simone llego y jalo… JALO! A mi bill de los pelos tirandolo de la cama

- Auch! – se quejo Bill al caer de pompis, estaba muy dañado ahora súmenle un golpe, trate de no hacer nada estúpido pero no podía, me levante de la cama y me puse mis jeans, mi torso desnudo, sin ropa interior y descalzo, no importaba, como se atrevía a empujar a MI bill!?

- Nos iremos lejos, y nunca nos volverán a ver – repitió Simone

- No puedes separarlos! – dijo Jorg

- legalmente Bill es mió y Tom es tuyo, quédate con el no me importa! – grito Simone de nuevo, ella ya no estaba siendo coherente con sus palabras, y mi papa cerro la boca. Era cierto eso? Podían separarnos así como así!?

- LO AMO! – le grite y me arrodille para levantar a Bill, pero me di cuenta que Bill difícilmente podía caminar, demonios!

- Eres un enfermo! No contagies a mi hijo! –grito Simone y pude darme cuenta, que su amor era solo para Bill, ella nunca me había querido a pesar de que yo era su hijo

- Adivina que? Soy tu hijo también! – le grite y Simone empezó a temblar "Mierda" murmuro mi papa, que le pasaba a Simone!?

- Lo amo mama – se escucho la débil voz de Bill y vi que Simone lo volteo a ver al suelo y en una milésima de segundo pateo… PATEO!! A Bill… lo pateo justamente donde estaba su entrada

- AAAAHHHHH!!! – esta vez Bill grito mas fuerte que todas las veces!, y se sumergio en llanto, trato de tocar su entrada pero sus intentos fueron falsos y sus brazos temblaron, se volvió el ser mas débil y frágil de este mundo y cayo al suelo inconciente, mientras la sabana blanca se teñía de mas rojo escarlata

Esto era mucho! Yo no podía soportar que alguien le hiciera daño a el, el era mi todo! Mi bill! mi vida… mi hermano… la ira se apodero de mi y le di un puñetazo a esa señora que era mi madre, la tire del golpe y tome a Bill entre brazos, estaba a punto de salir de el cuarto y Jorg me tomo del brazo

- Tom! es tu madre! – grito y lo ignore, mi madre?! Eso era un monstruo no una madre!

No dude y le propicie una buena patada a mi papa en la entrepierna, cayo de rodillas "Perdón" murmure y sali del cuarto

Baje corriendo las escaleras y tome el auto de emergencias, ese porche negro, arranque y deje a Bill en el asiento de copilotos junto a mi, seguía inconciente, maneje sin rumbo, solo tenía que salir de Leipzieg.

- Tomi – se escucho la voz debil de Bill

- Hola amor – le dije lo mas calmado que podía, pero estaba temblando en realidad

- Me duele – dijo y paso su mano por su entrada y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, se sonrojo

- Ahorita te curo amor –le dije y sonrio

- De mientras duerme, mi vida, ocupas descansar amor – le dije con un cariño que era extraño hasta para mi!, sonrio y asintió, cerro sus parpados y en menos de 5 minuto estaba sumergido en un sueño profundo

- Te prometo que hare todo para mantener esa sonrisa en tus labios – le dije y sonreí al verlo así…

Pero la felicidad duro poco y volvi a la realidad.

Acababa de golpear a mis padres, robar el carro de emergencias de mi papa, y escapar con mi hermano gemelo, podría pasar algo peor?

No lo creo… pero tendría que mantener mi promesa intacta, yo haría todo por mantener la sonrisa en los labios de Bill, haría TODO.

Tome la carretera a Berlin, quién me podía ayudar con dinero y con un refugió sin demandarnos por incesto?, definitivamente mis papas No, y menos mis amigos, porque los pondría en un peligro muy grande, y mi mama buscaría ahí. Respire profundo, quién demonios podía ayudarnos?!

Revise la bolsa de mi pantalón traía mi celular y mi cartera, le rogaba a Dios que mi papa no cancelara mi tarjeta de credito, en ella tenía unos 10, 000 euros, respire profundo, era mucho pero no lo suficiente para vivir en paz con Bill o como para comprar una casa, maldita sea!

Maneje 3 horas seguidas y Bill seguía dormido, llegue a Berlin y me estacione en una farmacia, estaba descalzo y sin playera, me importo poco eran las 7:36 de la noche.

Me baje del carro y deje a Bill adentro con seguro, me metí a la farmacia y empecé a hacer mis compras, Gasa, alcohol, crema para irritaciones, desmaquillante, ya que Bill iba a querer desmaquillarse, un paquete de skittles, y unas gomitas agridulces, un total de 6.50 euros, no era mucho.

Regrese al carro lo abrí y vi a Bill totalmente cubierto con la sabana y escuche unos sollozos

- Bill, amor – le dije y se destapo

- tomi – dijo y se avento a mis brazos, le devolvi el abrazo

- Aquí estoy contigo Ok?, siempre juntos?

- Siempre juntos – me dijo y sonreí… esto iba a ser difícil…

Me estacione en un hotel de 5 estrellas, cheque que mi tarjeta siguiera sin estar cancelada, Dios seguía con dinero! Sonreí y pague la mejor suite del hotel, Bill se merecía lo mejor.

Lo envolvi en la sabana y lo subi por el elevador, nos veían raro pero no me importaba, llegue a la habitación y deje a Bill en la pequeña sala de la suite, deje la bolsa con lo de la farmacia en una mesita y cerre el cuarto con seguro

- Gracias por todo tomi – me dijo y sonreí

- no tienes nada que agradecer – le conteste y lo tome de la mano, el sujeto la sabana blanca a su cuerpo y entramos los dos al baño.

- Quitate la sabana – le dije y se sonrojo, pero obedecio, pude ver su esbelta y hermosa silueta, sonreí.

Dejamos la sabana en el suelo y fui por el alcohol, la crema y las gasas.

- Va a arder, pero ocupo hacerlo Ok? – le dije y asintió, quedo parado y me arrodille con mi cabeza a la altura de su miembro

- Tomi? –me pregunto un poco nervioso

- Lo siento, erm… - no me resisti y le di una lamida a su miembro "Argh tomi" dijo Bill al sentir mi lengua, tenía que ser fuerte, no podíamos tener sexo ahorita, no… y menos con Bill en ese estado… vi que se excitaba… o Dios… no pensaba dejar a mi hermano sin placer…. Oh no… lo complacería en todo…

Meti su miembro a mi boca y empece a succionar, aunque todavía no salía nada, su sabor era irresistible… todo Bill era irresistible… empecé a jugar con sus testículos, metiendomelos a la boca y lamiendolos

- Argh Tomi! Me vengo… - dijo Bill sin aliento, así que al escucharlo metí su miembro en mi boca completamente y se vino en mi boca, empecé a tragar todo su semen… o lo que podía

"Ahh" grito Bill y sus piernas empezaron a temblar, lo tome por la cadera y sonrió, su cuerpo sudado era una amenaza, y mi propia erección reclamaba atención, trate de ignorarla. Paso un rato y Bill estaba en sus 5 sentidos de nuevo, recupero la fuerza en sus piernas y pudo pararse sin ayuda.

- Voltéate – le dije y obedeció

Sus glúteos me quedaron en mi cara, y tenía ganas de follarlo, ahí y ahora con mi lengua… pero no esta vez si debía ser fuerte…

Tome una gasa y le puse alcohol, la deslize delicadamente por su entrada y gimio

- Arde? – le pregunte

- No tienes idea – me dijo y le di un beso en la espalda baja, termine de limpiarlo

- Erm… puedo hacer algo? – le pregunte con miedo

- Eh? Mm.. supongo que si – dijo y sonrio, tenía su entrada a la altura de mi boca, quería mas tentación?

Meti mi lengua en su entrada

- Arg tomi! – dijo y me percate de que acababa de ser lastimado y yo ya lo quería follar de nuevo

- Lo siento – dije y saque rápido mi lengua, con sabor a alcohol… giu

- Perdón, me arde mucho – dijo arrepentido

- No es tu culpa, perdón por no poder esperarme – le dije y me sonroje

- No tengo ropa, nada de ropa –me dijo y sonreí… era cierto, habíamos huido de casa sin nada

- mañana en la mañana saldré a comprarnos ropa, no te preocupes

- Tomi, tampoco es como si yo fuera tan debil – me dijo y sonreí

- Déjame cumplir mi papel de novio responsable Ok? – le dije en broma y sonrió

- Vamos báñate – le dije y asintió, Sali del baño y me senté en el star de TV de la suite… que vida… y todo por los secretos…

Pasaron 15 minutos y Bill salio del baño, envuelto en una toalla, sonreí se veía extremadamente sexy

- Te compre esto – le dije y le di el desmaquillante

- Yes! Gracias – dijo emocionado y una risa se escapo de mis labios, Bill tomo un pedazo de papel y empezó a desmaquillarse, me meti en la bañera y trate de bañarme lo mas rápido posible, Sali y Bill estaba removiendo maquillaje de su otro ojo

- Que rápido! – dijo Bill al ver que yo había salido en 5 minutos, le saque la lengua y sonreímos, termino de desmaquillarse

- Quiero ver una película! – me dijo en tono demandante y sonreí, prendí la tele y en el canal de golden estaba Hairspray, ya la habíamos visto pero Bill la amaba.

- Esa! –dijo y sonreí, apenas estaba empezando, destendí la cama y Bill se acostó, tome la bolsa de skittles y me acoste junto a el, le di la bolsa de gusanitos agridulces y empezamos a comer mientras veíamos la película.

El amor siempre ganaba? Igual que en la película? Había finales felices en esta vida? Nos iriamos a el infierno por incesto? Muchas dudas atravesaban mi mente… que pasaría?, quién nos podría ayudar? Me sentía en una isla desierta con un letrero enorme de S.O.S. escrito en la arena… pero luego bajaba mi mirada y veía a Bill comiendo esos gusanitos, con una sonrisa en su cara y su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, los dos desnudos y juntos, sin prejuicios y sin el ojo critico de la sociedad… si esto era el infierno… bienvenido!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jajaj REVIEW!!! En lo personal me gusto mucho este cap! ^ ^

xD diganme k opinan d este?? Se pondra mas intensa la historia… y como faltan pocos caps para k acabe… : ( estoy haciendo una secuela… jejeje aunk no se que tal me quede esa…

bueno no importa! Gracias a sus reviews actualize mas rápido… me inspiraron n_n o.O y mucho… O.O trate de seguir el consejo de Kumori… no se si lo haya echo bien u.u jejeje

Gracias por leer!! Y sigue el cap 13… xD


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 "No todo es malo"

Me levante sumamente temprano, vi mi reloj 8:20, volteé a ver a el lado de mi cama y vi a Bill sumergido en un profundo sueño, sonreí lo cobije mas y le di un beso en la frente, tome una pluma y empecé a escribirle una nota

"_Bill fui a comprar ropa para los dos, espero llegue antes de que despiertes… te amo_

_Tom"_

Sali del cuarto de hotel en jeans y descalzo, me veía mal pero no me importaba, baje a el estacionamiento del hotel y tome el porsche… a ver… el mall mas cercano quedaba… como a 5 minutos, encendí el motor y maneje hasta el mall… quién nos podría ayudar a salir del pais? A ser libres?... muchas preguntas amenazaban mi mente… apenas tenía 15 años!!

Como demonios iba a poder mantener a Bill y a mi?! Como iba a poder comprar una casa?! Como podría darle lo mejor a Bill?! trate de respirar profundo…. Todo iba a estar bien, si había un Dios el me iba a ayudar… pero si el estaba en contra del incesto?!

Sacudí la cabeza rogando de que mis pensamientos salieran de mi mente, que me dejaran descansar al menos por unos momento… pero no, hay seguían las mismas dudas e inquietudes…

Me estacione y baje, puse el seguro y camine hacia la primera tienda que ya estuviera abierta, me veían con asombro, otras personas con lujuria, con deseo, algunas otras con lastima… pero lo que el mundo dijera ahora me importaba un cacahuate.

Entre a una tienda de ropa de Hip Hop… Oh si… empecé a seleccionar playeras XXL y 3 jeans XXL también… vi unos tenis y no dude en comprármelos, encontré una gorra y fui a probador, me puse unos jeans nuevos, los tenis, una playera roja y la gorra roja que me había gustado, me acomode las rastas… Oh si… vaya que el viejo Tom había regresado…

Pague en esa tienda y Sali con mis 6 playeras nuevas, mis 2 jeans nuevos, y 3 gorras nuevas… era suficiente para mi, ahora entre a una tienda y empecé a seleccionar ropa para Bill... XXS… suspire… que le gustaría a Bill?!

Trate de imaginarme lo que a el le gustaba… colores… negro, gris, blanco, tinto, si esos colores servirían… estaba a punto de pagar pero vi una camisa azul… camisa? Si.. se que Bill no se ponía camisas, pero se vería bien con esa… escogí jeans, conversse, esmalte negro, esmalte blanco, acetona, erm… que mas?, maquillaje, desmaquillante, rimel, lipstick… mis mejillas rojas al estar en la sección de maquillaje rodeado de mujeres…

- Tiene delineador negro? – le pregunte a la señorita del mostrador

- Si, tenemos este nuevo maxfactor – dijo y me enseño un lápiz negro

- Si ese – dije sin examinarlo, que podría tener de malo?

- te cobro aquí? – dijo al ver todo el maquillaje y la ropa que cargaba

- Por Favor – le dije y sonrió

Empezó a cobrar ropa y ella rompió el silencio

- Es para tu novia? – preguntó y trate de no caer de espaldas…

- Si, crees que le guste? – le pregunte… si le decía "no, es para mi hermano gemelo que también es mi novio" eso se iba a ver muy raro…

- Si, lo que mas le gusta a una mujer es que le regalen cosas útiles – dijo y sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y siguió cobrando

- Son 74 euros – dijo sonriente y le di un billete de 100, me devolvió el cambio y me dio las bolsas

Camine con ellas hasta el auto, cheque mi reloj 9:32 una hora de compras?! Esto era un exceso para mi…

Maneje al hotel y subí a el cuarto, entre y vi a Bill en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, sonreí… tenía que levantarlo, ocupábamos salir de Alemania antes de que mi papa me cancelara a tarjeta…

Lo empecé a mover lentamente

- 5 minutitos – murmuro y se tapo mas

- Bill ocupamos salir pronto –le dije y le di un beso en la cabeza

- Te compre ropa – le dije y fue como decir las palabras mágicas

- En serio!? Donde?! -dijo y se sentó en la cama, reí… y apunte con un dedo las bolsas

- Tanto!? – dijo emocionado y salio de la cama corriendo, se arrodillo junto a la ropa.. sonreí al ver su cuerpo desnudo… que suertudo era no? El era solo mio…

- Creo que sería bueno que te cambiaras – le dije y se sonrojo, tomo las bolsas y se tapo con ellas, sonreí y me acosté en la cama

Se metió al baño y yo solo lo estaba esperando… vi mi reloj 10:45… llevaba una hora ahí metido!

- Bill?!

- Hay voy…

- Date prisa, tengo hambre – le dije y sonrió, en eso abrió la puerta y lo vi… llevaba la camisa azul que le había escogido, unos skinny jeans negros, conversse negros, maquillaje negro alrededor de sus ojos, su pelo hacía abajo y una sonrisa en sus labios…y sus labios brillando con el lipstick…

Sacudí la cabeza

- Te ves… deslumbrante – le dije sin encontrar la palabra para describir su belleza, el sonrió

- Gracias por todo – me dijo y sonreí

- Ya te dije, no tienes nada que agradecer

El tomo todas las bolsas y salimos del hotel, llegamos al estacionamiento y dejamos las bolsas en la cajuela… a penas y cabían, empecé a manejar hasta el lado opuesto de Leipzieg… maneje hacía Suiza… entre mas lejos este de Leipzieg mejor… el carro estaba en silencio, Bill tenía cerrado los ojos… ahora no teníamos tiempo de comer nada, ocupábamos salir del país lo antes posible…

Aunque tenía 15 años… no era legal manejar a esta edad… suspire… bueno trataría de que no me metieran a l carcel… Bill me necesitaba ahora mas que nunca

- Bill? – dije con miedo a que estuviera dormido

- Dime tomi – contesto calmado

- No te quiero preocupar pero… sabes de alguien que nos pueda ayudar? – le pregunte

- Ayudar a que? – respondió Como que a que?! Como que a QUE!? Pues a sobrevivir!!

- a salir de Alemania – le dije lo mas tranquilo posible

- Erm… - cerro los ojos de nuevo… nos quedamos un rato en silencio… estábamos completamente perdidos…

-Mi abuela!! – exclamo emocionado

- Bill… es mama de tu… nuestra mama

- Ella nos ayudara estoy seguro – dijo emocionado

- Bill… no podrías pensar en alguien que no fuera familia? – le pregunte calmado

- No!, ve mi abuela es millonaria, vive en Londres… si!! Ella nos ayudara!

- Pero Bill… - dije dudándolo

- Confía en mi Ok? – me pregunto y sonreí… claro que confiaba en el

- Préstame tu celular – me dijo en tono demandante, saque mi celular y se lo di

Marco un número y quede impaciente esperando a que alguien nos contestara

- bueno? – si habían contestado!

- Hola, si, soy Bill – le dijo tranquilamente, trate de enfocar mis ojos a la carretera en vez de a el

- Pues no tan bien… estoy con tomi – dijo lo último con temor en sus palabras

- Si ve te cuento…

Y así escuche la narración de nuestra propia historia, solo que el se había perdido los golpes que había dado… el miedo que había pasado…

- En serio!? – pregunto Bill emocionado

- Gracias! No sabes como te lo agradezco! – dijo Bill con lágrimas en los ojos

- Ok… te quiero abue – dijo y sonrió

- Que paso? – le pregunte intranquilo

- Vamos al aeropuerto – dijo y lo obedecí, haciendo una vuelta en U un poco salvaje, y encaminándome al aeropuerto

- Que pasa?! – le pregunte de nuevo

- Nuestra abuela nos va a ayudar, dijo que estaba de nuestro lado, y que tomáramos un avión hacía Londres y que ahí ella hablaba con nosotros

- No sera una trampa? – le pregunte asustado

- Tomi! Ella tiene 75 años! Y a parte ama el amor, cree que es lo mas maravilloso del mundo

- Bueno en eso tiene razón – sonreímos

Llegamos al aeropuerto e hicimos todo lo que mi "abuela" decía… tal parece que ella había hablado a la aerolínea y les había dicho que nos dejaran pasar, ella había pagado el vuelo en primera clase hasta Londres, que tan millonaria era?!

Nos subimos al avión y los dos nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, Bill rápido se abrazo a mi y lo rodeé con mis brazos…

Tal vez no todo era malo… tal vez el final feliz estaba por llegar…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

RVIEW!!! xD

Jejeje como ven lo deje muy corto… sorry!! xD y también como ven ya mero es el final!! Waaaaaa!!!! Jejeje me a gustado mucho este fic! xD jajaja así que estoy escribiendo una secuela… aja… después de el último capitulo de esta historia subire otra… pero todavía falta para eso… Disfrutenlo y nos leemos!!


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 "Vida nueva"

Llegamos a Londres en unas horas, bajamos del vuelo y Bill recibió otra llamada, acabo de hablar y esperaba con ansias a que dijera algo

- Tenemos que bajar por aquí – dijo y sonrió, lo seguí y una vez afuera del aeropuerto había una limosina color negra…

- erm… Bill? – dije al ver que el se metía a ese carro desconocido

- Es aquí – dijo y como lo vi meterse, me metí también… no lo pensaba dejar solo

- Hola – saludó una anciana muy elegante, vestía una usa negra, falda negra, sombrero negro, un sin fin de joyas, su piel blanca maquillada y una amigable sonrisa en sus labios

- Hola – contestamos al mismo tiempo

- Así que esto es amor eh? – pregunto la señora y Bill se sonrojo

- Si – conteste por el con duda en mis palabras, decir esto podía ser nuestro boleto a prisión por 3 años, suspire, si había un Dios ocupó su ayuda AHORA!!

- Bueno… eso es bueno… Rudolph a la casa – dijo la señora al chofer y arrancó

- Seguro que no es una trampa – murmure en el oido de Bill

- Tranquilo – me contesto y me tranquilizo, aunque en las facciones de Bill se veía duda

- Abue es Channel? – dijo Bill y menciono "channel" con cierto respeto y adoración

- El traje?, si es channel – le contesto la señora con esa sonrisa que no se quitaba de su cara

- wOw! Si supiste de una chamarra edición limitada que lanzo channel?

- Si, me entere ayer en la noche! No pude esperar y la compre, de seguro se te vera muy bien

- Es en serio? Solo hay 13 en el mundo! – dijo Bill emocionado, después empezaron a hablar de un tal "lous vuitton" y como yo no sabía quién era ese tipo preferí ignorar la conversación

Trate de pensar en otra cosa mi mano sobre la pierna de Bill, mi Bill…sonreí el iba a ser solo mió, por siempre… en una relación sin secretos ni mentiras… como odiaba los secretos!!

- Aquí es – interrumpió mis pensamientos la anciana y bajamos de la limosina, pero al bajar casi caigo de espaldas al ver una mansión como 4 veces la casota de Bill, con un jardín mas grande que mi casa, con fuentes y podía asegurar que un avión podía aterrizar aquí

- Cierra la boca amor – me murmuro bill al oido, me enoje pero le hice caso, en mi vida había visto esto… pues su abuela que era?! Reina? Presidenta? Dueña de… dueña de Alemania?!

- No – dijo Bill secamente a mis pensamientos, sonreí y lo tome por la cintura, el hizo lo mismo y entramos abrazados a esa "casita" si algo malo pasaba… iba a estar de la mano con Bill, _en todo._

- Bueno Bienvenidos! – dijo la anciana con una sonrisa mas calmada y comenzó a caminar a donde yo creo era la sala, la seguimos y ella se sentó en un sillón pequeño, bueno si decir pequeño era la palabra, ya que en esta casa lo "pequeño" y lo "humilde" no encajaba.

- Muchas gracias abue, por todo – dijo Bill y la abuela sonrió

- Verán, cuando su abuelo fue asesinado por salvar mi vida, prometí que yo también arriesgaría todo por salvar el amor, ahora tengo la oportunidad de cumplir mi promesa e irme tranquila – dijo calmadamente

- Irte? A donde? – pregunte y Bill me fulmino con la mirada

- Todo mundo va a morir… y pues yo… ya no tengo 20 años – dijo bromeando y se nos escapo una risa

- Miren, su mama me a estado llamando para saber si se algo de ustedes – dijo y la sonrisa se quitó de nuestros rostros, Bill apretó mas su mano a la mia y le sonreí falsamente

- no le he dicho nada – dijo la abuela para tranquilizarnos pero seguíamos tensos

- Mi plan, es sacarlos del continente – dijo la señora y con esas pocas palabras me sacó de… digamos… de orbita…

- Que!? – grite y Bill puso su mano en mi pecho… me estaba tratando de "domar" pero hey! Esta señora nos quería desaparecer!!

- Si, que les parece America? – dijo y Bill sonrió

- Sería un poco drástico no? – pregunto Bill

- Miren, conozco a su mama, es mi hija, ella tiene el dinero y los medios para encontrarlos en menos de dos días, legalmente ella se puede quedar con Bill otros 3 años, soportarían tres años separados? - pregunto seriamente y ahora sus palabras me dejaron tonto… tres años in Bill?!

- NO! – gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo

- Muy bien, Tom que quieres estudiar? –me pregunto y trate de analizar la pregunta de nuevo y contestar coherentemente

- erm.. Diseño Grafico – dije y ella sonrió

- Muy bien, mi plan es este… tengo un amigo que es dueño de una Compañía de Diseño en Estados Unidos, para ser exactos en Long Beach California, el me debe un favor bastante grande, y se que si le pido que te contraten lo hara.

- Tengo 15 años – le dije para que recapacitara que era ilegal

- y?

- erm, no lo van a contratar – dijo Bill

- No escucharon?, el DUEÑO de la empresa es mi amigo – dijo

- Ok – dije

- Muy bien, también tengo una casa alla, o mas bien tenía – dijo y nos dio unos papeles

Leí los papeles y la casa estaba a nombre de… Bill Kaulitz Trümper y Tom kaulitz Trümper… QUE?! A NUESTROS NOMBRES?!

- ABUELA! –grito Bill y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, las sequé rápido y lo tome de la mano… Oh si… esto sería una vida nueva…

- Bueno, tenía que adelantar los tramites – dijo y sonrió, como sabía que aceptaríamos el plan?!

- La casa no es grande, es apropiada para dos personas, queda a unos 15 minutos de la playa y a unos 15 minutos de la compañía donde tu trabajarías – dijo y me sonrió

Esperen un momento!! Así iba a ser mi vida?! Yo me iba a levantar temprano para irme a un aburrido trabajo?! NO!!! Porque haría algo así?!

- Por Bill - dijo la señora y Bill la vió confundido

Como era posible que esa señora me leyera la mente?! Acaso era bruja?! Pero si era cierto… ella sabía mi debilidad, mi única debilidad en este mundo: Bill

SI, por el haría eso y mas

- Ok, se me hace muy buena idea

- Pero tomi – trato de contradecirme Bill

- Vamos Bill va a ser una vida nueva…

---------

_Empezando con "la vida nueva"_

Llegamos a una casa por fin normal! Arreglada con un diseño muy hogareño, una sala con sillones de piel color beige, y una chimenea, una cocina con electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable y una barra de granito negro, un comedor de madera y 2 habitaciones arriba, la principal con una cama king size, una plasma, una pequeña salita y un baño y un vestidor, la otra habitación no nos importo mucho, no la usaríamos…

La cama estaba tendida con una colcha color blanca, pero las sabanas eran de una tela caliente satinada color rojo fuego… esto si era un hogar… la habitación con balcón que tenía dirección al mar… que bonito lugar… era mágico…

- tomi mira! – me dijo Bill emocionado

- Que cosa? – le pregunte

- Mira! – me dijo y me enseño una chamarra color negro como de piel… se veía normal

- Que tiene de especial? – le pregunte

- Argh! Es la chamarra edición limitada de Channel con solo 15 ejemplares en el mundo! – dijo con respeto y adoración…de nuevo

- Y? – le pregunte indiferente

- Argh! – dijo y me dio un sope en la cabeza, sonreí estar con Bill era como vivir con una chica, pero mas divertido

Se encerró en el vestidor y prendí la tele… estaba muy nervioso… tenía 15 años y ahora ya tenía 2 grandes responsabilidades! Mantener a Bill, y claro mantener la casa, me hice un compromiso personal, a Bill nunca le iba a faltar nada, tenía que trabajar duro para que el SIEMPRE tuviera todos sus caprichos, lo consentía mucho pero hey! El era mi Bill

- Sigue sin gustarte? – me pregunto Bill al modelarme su chamarra negra, se le pegaba al cuerpo y se veía sin duda como la persona mas sexy del mundo

- wow… - dije estúpidamente y Bill rompió en risas

Lo tome por la cintura y lo empecé a besar, nos acostamos en la cama y trate de ser cuidadoso al deshacerme de la "bendita" chamarra….

-*-*-*

Sono algo… que era?... vi mi mesa de noche y era el despertador…marcaba las… las… las 7 de la mañana!? Quién se atrevía a despertarme tan temprano?!

Aaa… era… mi primer día de trabajo

- Demonios - me levante y corrí al baño, estaba desnudo por lo de anoche… sonreí me bañe con agua fría y me empecé a cambiar con todo un conjunto negro, estaba a punto de salir de el cuarto pero decidí dar un vistazo a la cama, en ella se encontraba Bill durmiendo placidamente, desnudo y con una sonrisa en sus labios… oh si… estaba decidido, haría todo por el…

Sali del cuarto y al bajar, no había tiempo de desayunar… Sali corriendo de la casa, la cerré bien y corrí hasta la parada de autobús, por suerte lo alcancé y llegue a la empresa a las 7:25, mi turno empezaba a las 7:30

- Buen día Tom – me saludo Steven, el amigo de mi abuela

- Hola – conteste tímidamente mientras entrábamos a esa empresa

- Emocionado? – me pregunto

- Oh si… - dije y el sonrió

Bill POV

Me levante y no estaba tomi, trate de no llorar… el se estaba sacrificando mucho por mi… tenía que hacer algo!, me levante y tendí la cama… claro!

Ese iba a ser mi rol, hacer la comida, los quehaceres… si! Yo era como la esposa… eii no! No NO y NO!! Yo no era esposa! No iba a ser como… como… no importa después encontraría una palabra para lo que haría

Tendí la cama y me cambie de ropa, baje y vi la casa ordenada, bueno… la limpiaría… cada lunes, si cada lunes de cada semana o mejor cada viernes?... No el lunes estaría bien, sonreí

Me encamine a la cocina y vi el refrigerador lleno… Ok, ahora… como se hacía un huevo? O Dios Mió…

Ocupaba ayuda… prendi mi lap top y me meti a google, oh si, google sería mi mejor amigo

Tom POV

Después de recorrer la empresa, saber mi trabajo, mi oficina y mi compañera de trabajo, que por cierto era muy linda y amigable, cosa que me tranquilizaba… era la hora de la comida

- Comeras en tu casa? – pregunto Steven

- Puedo? – le pregunte

- Si, claro!, tienes una hora, si eres mas exitoso y bueno en el trabajo tendrás dos horas, pero por ahora solo 1 – me dijo y sonreí

- Gracias, nos vemos a las 4 – dije y el sonrió, me encamine a la parada de autobús… Oh Si… ocupaba a Bill ahorita

Bill POV

Después de luchar una hora con la carne que por una extraña razón no quería descongelarse… decidí sacarla al sol, ya que vi que estaba suave la metí a la casa, puse aceite en un sartén y le puse sal y algunas especias que me encontré… empecé a freirlos…

Bueno… al menos no estaba tan mal…acabo de freirse y como quería un espaguetti con la carne… pero no… no quería arruinar mi buena suerte con la estufa, le tenía mucho respeto… en eso olía a quemado y escuche un ruido en el pasillo, pero lo quemado me importaba mas…

- Arg mierda! - grite

- No te habías apagado! – le grite a la estufa

-Que no te apagas cuando la comida esta lista?!

- Ah no! Alguien te tiene que apagar!! Verdad porquería?! – le grite a la estufa enojado, apague la lumbre y vi que la carne estaba quemada de un lado

- Esto se esta volviendo personal eh! – le grite de nuevo y escuche una carcajada muy fuerte, volteé y vi a Tom en el sillón de la sala revolcándose de risa… que hacía el aquí´?

Tom POV

Entre a la casa y vi a Bill con un delantal blanco y olía a quemado, después vi a Bill hablando y gritándole a…. A la estufa… no pude evitarlo y empecé a morir de risa

- No es gracioso – dijo con un puchero en sus labios

- Deberías de verte – dije con voz ahogada y Bill me sacó la lengua

- Que hay de comer? – le pregunte

- Carne… quemada – dijo y se sonrojo, me reí mas

Me acerque al comedor y los dos nos servimos un plato con un pedazo de carne quemada y vino tinto, lo ví un poco deprimido

- Soy un inútil verdad? – me pregunto

- No mi amor, es nuestro primer día, luego nos acostumbraremos – le dije y sonrió

- Me lo prometes – me dijo

- Que cosa? – le pregunte

- Que nunca, NUNCA, pase lo que pase, nunca me vas a dejar solo verdad? – me pregunto y sonreí

- Te lo prometo, te amo – le dije y sellamos la promesa con un beso

- Bill…- dije dudoso

- Dime – me dijo y le dio un trago al vino tinto, comer carne quemada era difícil

- Nunca, pero NUNCA, sea lo que sea, nunca me vas a ocultar un secreto verdad? – le pregunte y sonrió

- Te lo prometo – me dijo y sonreí

- Te amo – dijimos al mismo tiempo

Y sellamos la promesa con otro beso…

Narrador

quién diría que en pocos años los dos gemelos romperían sus promesas al mismo tiempo… pero en fin ahora el final es feliz…

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!

Me gusto mucho este fic! Y sobre todo este capitulo me dio mucha risa, espero les haya gustado… y si, viene una secuela… se llama "la curiosidad no es pecado"

No puedo creer que "secretos" sea de 82 paginas en Word!! wOw impresionante no? Yo pense que era incapaz de escribir tanto!! Pero bueno! n_n estoy muy feliz! Gracias por sus reviews y espero poder leerlos en este último cap y en la siguiente historia que se viene… cuidense!! Y danke de nuevo!!

Att: Janet


End file.
